again?
by slumx
Summary: Harry a 24 ans. Il laisse tomber ses amis et son épouse au profit de sa nouvelle passion: les potions. Il a même découvert qu'une était capable de ramener les gens dans le temps, dans leurs anciens corps. Kai, son nouvel ami aux cheveux extraordinaires va l'accompagner dans cette aventure qui est de revivre sa vie. Et d'une autre manière, il l'espère ! :EN PAUSE CAR REECRITURE:
1. La Potion

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 1 - LA POTION**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Bonjour tout le monde? Me voici ici pour ma première fanfic Drarry (qui sera long à arriver je pense) et mon premier post sur ce site. Au niveau du rythme des publications et bien, laissez moi prendre un peu d'avance et cela sera régulier :) Le 'prologue' fait limite mystérieux mais je ne pense pas que le reste sera comme ça enfin, je verrai bien!

Hum je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc je vais me taire, à la prochaine fois!

J'espère que vous apprécierez? Bisoous!

* * *

 **« Je ne sais pas où tu disparaît sans arrêt, Harry, mais il va falloir que ça se stoppe ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir rentrer aussi tard le soir ! »** Avait dit Ginny, lorsque son époux n'était revenu que le lendemain matin.

 **« Harry, mon pote, cela fait presque trois mois que nous n'avons pas fait de repas ensembles ! Tu nous manques. »** Avait essayé Ron, alors que son meilleur ami avait laissé tomber son travail d'Auror et passait ses journées dans la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière d'Angleterre.

 **« Harry ? C'est Hermione. Tu vas bien ? Ginny nous a dit que tu t'étais enfermé ici et que tu ne voulais plus ouvrir la porte. »** Elle avait frappé à la porte du Square Grimmaud, mais des barrières magiques l'avait repoussée avec une telle force qu'elle en était tombée au sol.

Harry, lui, se concentrait depuis quelques mois uniquement sur un bouquin.

 _« Une graine d'acacia, un an tu revivras._

 _Deux pétales de fleur d'églantier, tu partiras avec ton coéquipier. »_

Le système principal de la potion se trouvait dans ces deux phrases. Dix graines d'acacia ? Dix ans. Treize pétales ? Treize amis qui te rejoignaient. Sur le reste de la page se trouvait d'autres étapes, illustrées ou pas, tel que:

 _« Cinq rondelles de racines de topinambour, et tu devras faire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre un tour._

 _Trois morceaux d'écorce de sorbier, cinq minutes tu dois laisser reposer. »_

Harry n'était pas le meilleur potionniste, et tout le monde le savait, mais il se débrouillait tout de même. Il avait véritablement appris lors de la mort du Professeur Snape. Contre toute attente, il avait hérité du manoir, et de tout ce qui lui appartenait. Harry avait passé plusieurs jours à se demander s'il devait le vider ou non, mais avait décidé de le laisser ainsi. Il avait retrouvé là-bas quelques livres d'apprentissages, et avait finalement passé beaucoup d'heures à réapprendre les bases de la potion.

Puis, quand il avait été capable de réaliser des potions d'un niveau supérieur, il avait emprunté des livres par dizaines, sur des préparations plus complexes, mais aussi des livres recensant les effets des potions, où trouver tel ou tel ingrédient ou encore quelles potions étaient interdites. Il s'était très vite intéressé à celles-ci, et il s'avéra que le marché noir était un très bon endroit pour trouver les recettes de ces potions.

Il savait que depuis ce temps ses amis le croyait au Square Grimmaud, et il avait lui même mis des barrières magiques là-bas pour les tromper.

 _« Une œil de rat, ta mémoire restera. »_

Bien sur qu'ils voulaient garder leurs souvenirs.

 **« Harry ? »** Souffla une voix masculine.

Le brun lui répondit par un « mmmhmh » assez significatif, alors l'autre se leva du fauteuil où il s'était endormi et posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, laissant traîner son regard sur le plan de travail. Il était recouvert de différentes fioles colorées.

Ils s'étaient lancés pendant la matinée dans leur préparation de mixture magique. Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et elle touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il lui fallait seulement vingt minutes de plus.

L'autre homme avait des cheveux couleur galaxie – Harry avait trouvé pendant ses recherches une potion qui permettait de changer de couleur les pigments des cheveux à vie, jusqu'à ce que la personne ravale une nouvelle fois de cette potion avec une différente teinte – et des yeux bleus. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur le nez, deux grains de beauté dans le cou et un sourire parfait. Son nom était Kai et il avait 24 ans, comme Harry.

 _« Une goutte de sang, et tu t'y rends. »_

Cela signifiait que la goutte de sang était l'ingrédient ultime. Et qu'ils y étaient. Leur but était atteint. Tout deux s'entaillèrent la paume de la main et firent couler leur précieux liquide vital dans le chaudron de cuivre.

La pièce était emplie de fumées odorantes mais étouffantes qui semblait tourner autour des deux garçons. Elle les enveloppait, dessinait des arabesques sur leurs membres, remontait à leurs narines et chatouillait leurs cous. Quand au liquide, il était devenu d'un noir obsidienne où l'on pouvait distinguer quelques reflets violets. Kai saisit deux verres à pied et y versa la potion, comme si elle était un quelconque vin.

Ce fut les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils l'avalèrent, comme une promesse muette de se retrouver très vite.


	2. Poudlard Express

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 2 - POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** en bas les enfants !

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit familier : la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il put se situer dans le temps. Il avait au moins reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard. Il sourit en se rappelant le fiasco que cela avait été. Peut être allait-il réussir à s'amuser ? Le vieux réveil posé à coté du lit indiquait trois heures du matin. Il était temps de dormir.

Il était huit heures quand la tante Pétunia frappa quelques coups secs sur la porte. Elle lui ordonna de préparer du bacon, ainsi que des œufs.

Harry se leva, puis s'habilla. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il avait retrouvé le corps d'un garçon de 11 ans. Il portait à nouveau ses lunettes, il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait qu'il retrouve la recette de la potion qui lui avait permit de retrouver une vue toute à fait correcte. Ses cheveux semblaient plus en bataille que jamais. Son corps paraissait faible, il espérait que cela était une illusion d'optique à cause des vêtements trop grands de Dudley. Encore un confort qu'il avait perdu, les vêtements à sa taille.

Quand le déjeuner fut pris, l'oncle Vernon embrassa sa femme (il voulut faire de même avec son fils mais il abandonna quand il vit la canne menaçante. Il était déjà courbatu par sa nuit passée dans un duvet au pied de la porte.) Harry, lui se dirigea vers _sa_ chambre, le ventre vide. Il avait oublié cette sensation. La journée passa relativement lentement et le brun se demandait comment il irait à Poudlard.

Soit Hagrid viendrait le chercher dans la vieille cabane de pécheur pendant la tempête (mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie que cela se reproduise), soit il devait trouver une autre idée.

Le soir, à table, les discussions tournaient autour de la nouvelle école de Dudley, l'uniforme de Dudley, comment Dudley avait grandit et si Dudley voulait reprendre un peu de légumes. Lorsque l'occasion se présenta, Harry demanda calmement si l'on pouvait l'emmener à Londres.

 **«** **Que voudrais-tu faire à Londres, mon garçon ? Il n'y a rien là-bas qui puisse t'intéresser. »** Répondit l'oncle Vernon.

 **«** **Il faudrait seulement que puisse m'acheter les fournitures pour mon école. »** Devinant la réponse de la tante Pétunia, il rajouta : **« Avons nous la baguette magique ? Les robes de sorcier ? Les livres pour étudier ? »**

La seule femme de la maison blanchit, tandis que son mari, lui, rougissait à vue d'œil. Dudley se demandait encore ce que son cousin racontait.

 **«** **Où as-tu eu ces lettres ? »** Siffla sa tante. **« Peu importe. Dans tout les cas, tu n'iras pas.** **Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte nous avons décidé de te garder, avec un seul but. Que tu ne deviennes pas un monstre comme tes parents. Alors maintenant tu vas rester bien sage ici, et oublier ce que tu sais. »**

Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si hargneuse. Cependant, il avait son plan, et avait prévu cette réaction, alors il passa à l'étape deux. Pourquoi ne pas se servir de ce vieux Dumbledore et de son espionne qui se trouvait dans sa rue ? La table se mit à trembler. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent. Maintenant Harry en était sur : il allait s'amuser. Il s'empêcha de sourire lorsque Dudley poussa un petit cri de peur en se dépêchant de courir se cacher derrière sa mère. Elle semblait réellement furax.

 **«** **Mon garçon ? Que- »**

La phrase de l'oncle Vernon resta en suspens. Il avait le regard fixé sur la pendule dont les aiguilles tournaient, mais à l'envers. Sa tante se rua vers lui, tentant de l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts qu'il n'en avait déjà fait, mais lorsque sa main attrapa son épaule, des coups frappés à la porte retentirent.

 **«** **C'est Mrs Figg. »** S'annonça la personne quand l'oncle Vernon ouvrit la porte. **« Les plombs ont sautés, je venais voir si vous aviez encore l'électricité. »**

Tout le monde se taisait, alors elle répondit elle même à sa question.

 **« Je suppose que non. »**

Le regard que lui lançait la tante Pétunia aurait fait frémir n'importe qui qui l'aurait regardée dans les yeux. Elle voulait que la femme dégoulinante d'eau de pluie quitte sa maison immédiatement.

 **« Harry~ ! Mon chéri ! Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner et de m'aider à remettre le courant en place ? »**

Vernon sauta sur l'occasion

 **« On vous laisse ce garçon, Mrs Figg. Il a déjà fait** **cela** **plusieurs fois et je pense qu'il** **saura vous aider correctemen** **t. »** Soupira de soulagement l'homme grassouillet.

Alors la dame passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le poussa vers la sortie.

Cela faisait quinze petites minutes qu'Harry se trouvait chez Mrs Figg. Six chats s'étaient déjà frottés à lui, le septième avait été discrètement éloigné avec un sort. La femme s'agitait dans tous les sens, parlant avec elle même et levant les bras au ciel pour se soutenir dans ses paroles. Harry l'avait vu envoyer un hibou, mais elle attendait toujours sa réponse, répétant inlassablement qu'il était dangereux de laisser un si jeune garçon chez des moldus incompétents, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait aucun contrôle de sa magie.

Harry sursauta quand Mrs Figg cria un _'enfin'_ en voyant le hibou brun à sa fenêtre qui frappait avec une de ses pattes. Elle couru lui ouvrir pour décrocher la lettre qui y pendait lamentablement. Quand elle eut fini de lire, elle s'adressa à Harry, lui disant qu'il aurait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle précisa aussi que le Chaudron Baveur était une sorte de bar multifonctions qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse, bien qu'Harry sache déjà tout ça.

 **«** **Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est le Chemin de Traverse ? »**

Elle repartit dans de longues explications que le brun n'écoutait plus. Il allait sûrement passer le mois qu'il lui restait avant la rentrée seul. Cela ne le gênait pas, c'était surtout un bonheur pour lui de passer du temps sans sa famille. Il se demanda ironiquement si Dumbledore allait placer des gardes, ou le faire suivre pas des membres de l'Ordre. Il en serait capable.

 **«** **Harry ? Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il suffit juste que tu ailles dans cette cheminée et- »** Commença Mrs Figg.

 **« Je sais utiliser la poudre de cheminette, Mrs Figg. »** Coupa Harry. **« Nous pouvons y aller. »** Continua-t-il dans un sourire poli.

La Cracmol lui tendit un petit pot rempli de poudre verte en le regardent suspicieusement. Il paraissait vraiment sur de lui. L'adolescent pris une pincée de poudre et après avoir prononcé le lieu de destination choisi, la jeta à ses pieds. Immédiatement, il se sentit happer, et arriva au Chaudron Baveur. Il ne se vautra pas par terre, gardant ainsi sa dignité, mais essaya tout de même de garder un air décontracté : les voyages magiques lui retournait toujours l'estomac.

oOo

Ce qui était cool, c'est que Harry avait bien sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Ce qui était moins cool, c'est qu'il avait eu raison en pensant que Dumbledore allait le faire suivre. Il y a deux jours de cela, il avait pu sortir dans l'immense rue , mais il avait immédiatement remarqué l'homme qui le suivait. Il l'avait laissé faire les dix premières minutes, mais dès qu'il avait eu marre de le voir se jeter d'étalages en étalages, il avait été lui parler, le vexant au passage.

Puis il avait été chercher son argent à Gringotts après avoir récupéré la clé de son coffre-fort. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille les conseils de Mr Spark, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait désormais sa baguette et Mr Ollivander n'avait jamais menti en disant que la baguette choisissait son sorcier. Harry tenait entre ses mains une baguette de 27,5 centimètres, faite de bois de houx et d'une plume de phénix.

Aujourd'hui était la journée où il s'occupait de ses manuels scolaires. Il demanda au vendeur le pack première année, puis parcouru les allées pleines de livres. Il traîna vers le rayon potions, souriant nostalgiquement en voyant les mots _'niveau 14 et +'_ sur certains des manuels. Il ne pourrait pas refaire celles-ci avant longtemps, certains ingrédients étant interdits à son âge. S'ils étaient ajoutés à une préparation mauvaise, rien ne se verrait, mais le tout serait mortel. Derrière lui, Mr Spark s'impatientait.

 **« Il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser ici, petit. Presse-toi, maintenant ! »** Fit l'Auror en le poussant vers la sortie.

Harry en profita pour passer chez Mrs Guipure, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter de vêtements avec lui, et qu'il était actuellement habillé avec ceux que lui prêtait gentiment le Chaudron Baveur. La femme prit ses mesures, et elle lui assura qu'il aurait son colis dans une semaine. Celui-ci comportait les habits obligatoires pour suivre les cours à Poudlard (les trois robes de travail noires, la paire de gants en cuir de dragon et la cape d'hiver avec les attaches en argent ainsi que le chapeau pointu, bien qu'Harry n'avait pas de réel souvenir de le porter).

Il avait ensuite été du coté moldu de Londres où il avait trouvé des Tshirts et des jeans à sa taille, et non trois fois trop grand pour lui, comme l'étaient ceux de son cousin.

Ses emplettes terminées, il s'était assis sur son lit, et avait feuilleté ses nouveaux manuels, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de plus.

Très vite, ses pensées avaient dérivé vers Kai. Le jeune français vivait dans une famille riche, et s'il souhaitait faire ses études à Poudlard et non à Beauxbâtons, comme cela était convenu, ses parents accepteraient immédiatement, même si cette demande engendrait des tas et des tas de démarches.

Le temps s'écoula, les journées passèrent plus ou moins vite, et Harry gardait toujours le même train-train habituel : grasse matinée (il savait qu'à Poudlard, il ne pourrait plus profiter de ces quelques heures de sommeil en plus), petit déjeuner servi par Tom, puis après-midi lèche-vitrine avec Mr Spark.

Il avait découvert dans une des rues avoisinante une petite maroquinerie. Là-bas se vendait les plus merveilleux sacs et valises qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il en avait choisi une de pas plus de 60 centimètres de longueur, mais il y avait déjà rangé toutes ses trouvailles.

Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu pour le lendemain. Harry avait vidé sa chambre avec une pointe de tristesse, il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Il avait vérifié une dizaine de fois que le billet de train se trouvait encore dans sa poche. Mrs Figg avait il y a une semaine surgit au Chaudron Baveur, répétant inlassablement qu'elle avait oublié de donner sa lettre à Harry, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir pour son école. Puis d'un coup, elle s'était tut, et avait fait demi-tour, rouge de honte, se rendant compte que le système avait changé et que le fameux billet n'était plus dans les lettres qui annonçaient la rentrée. En effet, il avait reçu un courrier comme quoi McGonagall avait bien réceptionné sa lettre de confirmation, et joint à celle-ci se trouvait le billet.

oOo

On était le premier septembre, il était onze heures moins le quart et le jeune sorcier était sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, sa valise à la main (Oui, ce sortilège d'extension avait vraiment du bon ! Il avait là une bonne trouvaille !), et deux cages à hiboux accrochées à son bras droit. Les chouettes semblaient se disputer.

 **« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un certain Harry ? Yeux verts, cheveux noirs, air imbécile sur le visage ? Non ? Vraiment ? Dommage ! Merci quand même ! »**

Harry se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces phrases au sorcier derrière lui.

 **« Kai ? »** Appela Harry.

 **« Merlin merci ! Te voilà enfin ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru tu étais mort le mois dernier ! Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou inquiet ! »** Lui dit le garçon aux yeux bleus en le serrant dans ses bras. **« Dis-moi ? Que fais-tu avec deux chouettes, Harry ? Il me semble qu'une seule est assez ! À moins que tu ne veuilles te lancer dans l'élevage, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! »**

 **« Tais-toi un peu,** **Kai ! »** Rigola son ami. **«** **Celle-ci est pour toi. »** Dit-il en lui tendant celle aux plumes blanches. **« Elle s'appelait Hedwige, avant. À toi de voir pour cette fois-ci. »**

Kai n'avait jamais connu Hedwige, mais il avait vu des photos du brun avec le même animal qu'il tenait maintenant.

 **« Je vais réfléchir. »** Il lui sourit avant de continuer. **« Et la tienne ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »**

 **« Tu ne sauras pas ! »** Fit-il avec un faux air mystérieux.

Il posa ses yeux sur la seconde Effraie. Elle était grise, mais le bout de ses plumes se teintaient de noir. _Cendre._

Les deux garçons montèrent à bord du train après quelques au revoir aux parents de Kai, à qui Harry avait été présenté. Inutile de préciser qu'ils l'avaient déjà adopté ! Ils ouvrirent la porte d'un compartiment au hasard, et s'y installèrent. Très vite, d'autres élèves les rejoignirent, et les rires fusèrent aux blagues faites.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le moonde ! Je suis ici avec un nouveau chapitre, surement pas bien corrigé, et un peu court ! À partir de maintenant et parce que je le vaux bien, les notes d'auteur seront en bas (excusez l'humour douteux, il commence à se faire tard !)

Ahem par contre je préviens aussi que le mois suivant je ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup internet, mais je vais écrire encore et encore pour vous offrir de superbes chapitres et vous ne regretterez pas, car ce mois ne sera pas perdu, et je me rattraperai avec plusieurs chapitres dans la même semaine ou un qui sera très très très long ! (l'auteur s'en va une fois de plus dans ses délires de puissance de l'écriture..)

Je vous remercie tooouuuus énormémeeent pour tous ces favourites et follows ainsi que pour les reviews ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir et j'étais tellement heureuse au point que j'ai eu un sourire énorme collé au visage pour le reste de la journée !

Je vais répondre ici aux reviews anonymes ! Doonc..

 _ **Artmis** _

Merci beaucoup d'adorer et voilà la suite !

 _ **ladydragonfly**_

J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas ! Merci d'être là !

 _ **Jonas**_

Voici la suite, surement moins intrigante, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis (surtout sur la longueur des chapitres, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous voulez !). J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus et à très bientôt. Des bisoooous !


	3. Répartition

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 3 - RÉPARTITION**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** toujours en baas !

* * *

Après une heure de trajet, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau (des élèves de troisième année qui cherchaient des places, une vieille dame qui vendait des friandises, puis Neville et Hermione qui étaient à la poursuite du crapaud Trevor). Harry reconnut Malefoy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle.

 **« Alors c'est vrai ? »** Lança-t-il. Les paroles étant les mêmes que la première fois, Harry en concluait que son ancien ennemi les avaient préparées avant de venir ici. **« On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? »**

 **« Oui.** **Voici Kai. »** Dit simplement Harry.

Les autres passages du wagon continuaient à discuter entres eux, ne prêtant pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Seul Kai écoutait la discussion.

 **«** **Crabbe et Goyle. »** Fit-il en désignant ses deux gardes du corps. **« Je suis Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. »**

 **« Cherchais-tu quelque chose ? »**

Les joues du blond se colorèrent en rouge. Il semblait gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, voulant sûrement parler, mais il dû juger ses paroles inutiles, car il tendit seulement sa main devant lui. Harry la serra.

 **« Heureux de te rencontrer, Draco Malefoy. »**

 **« De même, Harry Potter. »**

oOo

 **« Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »** Criait Hagrid, essayant de rassembler la troupe d'élèves désordonnée.

Quand il fut sur que tous le suivait, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé. Seuls quelques chuchotements brisaient timidement le silence. Harry et Kai, eux, se trouvaient au derrière du groupe, où personne n'avait voulu être, de peur qu'une main sournoise ne les entraînes, et que personne ne les retrouves après ça. Le brun avait eu de nombreuses aventures dans cette forêt, et à présent, plus rien ne pouvait l'y effrayer.

Devant eux s'étendait à présent un grand lac noir. De l'autre coté du lac, au sommet d'une montagne, le château se dressait, fier. Les élèves avaient automatiquement changé de sujet. Toutes portaient maintenant sur l'immense édifice aux fenêtres éclairées.

 **« Pas plus de quatre par barque. »** Lança le demi-géant en désignant celles qui étaient alignées le long de la rive.

Une fille les rejoignit, mais Harry et Kai n'y prêtèrent pas réelle attention. L'un ne se souvenait pas d'elle, alors que l'autre admirait l'immense bâtisse qui était face à eux. Elle faisait et défaisait une natte dans ses cheveux, les regardant curieusement.

 **« Alors ? Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Harry réfléchissait à cette question depuis un moment. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Gryffondor, même si son ami venait avec lui. Les Gryffondor étaient hypocrites. Il ne souhaitait pas nous plus aller à Poufsouffle, parce que cette maison n'était pas respectée. Serdaigle n'était pas non plus pour lui. Il ne comptait pas passer son temps à travailler. Il lui restait Serpentard. Contrairement à son ancien avis, cette maison ne lui donnait plus aucune envie de partir en courant. Il pensait même qu'y aller serait une bonne idée. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

 **« On verra bien. Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir, n'est ce pas ? »** Fit Kai en faisant ressortir son accent français.

Harry pensait que Kai faisait exprès de parler avec car quand il l'avait connu il n'en avait aucun. Il faisait seulement ça pour charmer les gens.

 **« Regardez ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »**

La personne qui avait crié ça n'avait pas tort. Les barques avaient fini leur trajet, et bientôt, les élèves suivaient Hagrid dans la montagne, tous essoufflés. Ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme porte en chêne massif.

 **« Tout le monde est là ? »** Demanda Hagrid. **« Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ? »**

Il frappa trois coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur McGonagall. Harry se rappela de sa première impression sur la femme. Il avait trouvé qu'elle avait l'air sévère. Maintenant, il voyait la lueur de fierté pour ses élèves qui brillait dans ses yeux.

 **« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année. »** Annonça Hagrid.

Tout ceci était une mise en scène faite pour impressionner les nouveaux. Hagrid était en réalité doux comme un agneau et l'autorité qu'il s'était donné pendant le voyage ne lui appartenait pas. Le voyage en barque était seulement là pour laisser le temps aux autres élèves de s'installer pour la répartition. Les fantômes qui les avaient maintenant rejoints jouaient une fausse nonchalance, ignorant tout d'abord les élèves, jusqu'à ce que le Moine Gras commence à faire de la pub pour sa maison. Mais Harry admettait que cela était une idée ingénieuse, car tous tombaient dans le panneau.

Le Professeur McGonagall apparu une nouvelle fois, et leur demanda de se mettre en rang pour enfin les conduire à la Grande Salle.

 **« J'ai du mal à croire que ça va être ce vieux chapeau qui va nous repartir ! »** Lança Kai lorsqu'il vit l'écossaise l'installer sur un tabouret.

 **« Et tu n'as pas vu le meilleur, Kai. »** Lui répondit le brun.

 **« Comment ça ? »**

La magie opéra. Une bouche se forma dans le chapeau, et celui-ci se mit à chanter, sous les yeux ébahis de Kai. Il en avait vu, des choses, mais un chapeau ensorcelé pour avoir sa propre conscience, jamais.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême / Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit / Je veux bien me manger moi même / Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _[…]_

 _Sur ta tête pose moi un instant / Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein / Tu seras en de bonnes mains / Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Harry ne regrettait pas de rien n'avoir rien cédé à son ami lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir comment était Poudlard. C'était la première fois que Kai y venait et il ne fallait rien gâcher de la surprise, bien que certaines choses n'aient plus aucun effet sur sa mentalité qui n'était plus celle d'un enfant de onze ans.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle, et le Choixpeau salua. Derrière lui, Ron parlait à Neville. Harry n'avait rien contre le dernier, mais il le trouva tout de même un peu niais.

 **« Quand j'annoncerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah ! »** Lança la professeur de Métamorphose.

La fille blonde de la barque s'avança, mal à l'aise d'avoir tout les regards sur elle. Harry pouvait à présent mettre un prénom sur son visage. Après qu'elle fut assise, le chapeau cria son verdict : Poufsouffle. Les personnes de sa nouvelle maison l'acclamèrent, et la jeune fille alla s'y installer.

Susan Bones la rejoignit à la grande tablée. Terry Boot, lui, se dirigea vers la deuxième table à gauche, chez les Serdeigles. Les élèves furent ainsi envoyés dans les quatre grandes maisons de Poudlard. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Draco Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard.

 **« Miles, Kai. »** Appela McGonagall.

Harry lança un sourire à son ami. Il savait que si Kai atterrissait dans une maison autre que la sienne, ils arriveraient à se voir. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils braveraient les interdits. Mais ils s'étaient tout de même mis d'accord que Serpentard était celle qui leur correspondait le mieux, et si on demandait à Harry son avis, il clamait haut et fort que Kai était un Serpentard. Mais on ne demandait pas son avis à Harry, alors il se taisait.

Le brun fut envoyé à Serpentard, comme il était convenu. Quand Harry fut appelé, le silence se fit. Harry Potter était à Poudlard, et personne n'avait été mis au courant avant ! Harry vit Hermione gigoter sur sa chaise. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, assez pour mettre la curiosité des élèves à l'épreuve mais mais trop peu pour que McGonagall répète son nom, puis, fier de son effet, il s'avança, puis posa le vieux tissu rapiécé sur sa tête. La petite voix qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais commença à parler :

 **« C'est un choix plutôt difficile. Tu as été courageux, mais tu n'as plus envie de l'être. Comment peux tu avoir été courageux alors que tu n'es qu'un gosse.. Tu as l'air décalé. Dans quel sens, je ne dis pas. Et tu es intelligent. Bien plus que la plupart des élèves. Mais tu es sournois. Et tu n'as pas envie d'apprendre non plus. »**

Il avait pour l'instant bien résumé la situation, malgré sa question dissimulée. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il annonçait sa décision dans la Grande Salle :

 **« SERPENTARD ! »**

Harry ôta le chapeau et se dirigea vers la place libre à coté de Kai, en face de Malefoy. La table l'applaudissait avec gaieté, mais Harry se concentra sur le visage de contrarié de Dumbledore. Qui aurait cru que le fils Potter irait dans la maison au passé sombre de Poudlard ? Cependant, Malefoy lui adressa un regard approbateur, semblant heureux de sa venue dans cette maison.

Les derniers élèves furent vite répartis. Dumbledore fit son discours et ils purent enfin tous se jeter sur la nourriture et parler sans aucune gène.

oOo

 **« La salle commune et les dortoirs sont sous le lac. Donc si vous voyez des ombres passer, ça ne peut être que des poissons, ou des sirènes. Ou une des tentacules du Calamar Géant. »** Expliquait le préfet des Serpentard nommé Loan Dust. Les élèves pâlirent. **« Ne vous en faites pas, les hublots sont scellés par de la magie, impossible qu'ils soient ouverts ou encore cassés. Sinon nous serions tous noyés. »**

Il les menait dans les couloirs et escaliers, prenant un chemin vers les cachots dont les premières années auraient du mal à se rappeler.

 **« Comme vous pouvez le voir, »** dit-il en s'arrêtant net, **« ceci est un mur. »**

Certains élèves crurent à une blague et commencèrent à protester qu'ils n'étaient pas des imbéciles.

 **« Vous n'avez qu'à dire le mot de passe et- _melampos_ , » **une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit, **« la porte qui mène à la salle commune s'ouvrira immédiatement. »** Il referma la porte. **« Cependant, si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, ou que vous l'avez oublié, vous pouvez toujours demander à résoudre une énigme. »** Il frappa deux coups sur le mur. Aussitôt, une phrase s'écrivit dessus. Il retapa un coup, et elle s'effaça. **« Ne vous fiez pas aux énigmes, elles changent toutes les cinq heures. _Melampos._ » **La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. **« Entrez. »**

Il évita que la porte se referme sur les nouveaux (et les anciens qui avaient la malchance de s'être coincés derrière eux) qui passait en la tenant, puis une fois qu'il fut sur que tous étaient à l'intérieur, il la lâcha. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà les premières années se mettaient en demi cercle autour de lui alors que les plus vieux allaient dans leurs dortoirs. Il reprit la parole, adossé à la fameuse porte.

 **« Ici, c'est la salle commune. Vous y serez toujours acceptés, même s'il n'est pas recommandé de s'y trouver pendant les cours. Si vous voulez sécher, soyez au moins intelligents. »** Loan leva un bras devant lui, désignant les murs de gauche. **« Par là, c'est le dortoir des filles. Un escalier y mène. Il y a des douches ainsi que des toilettes dans chaque dortoirs. Les garçons ne peuvent passer que si ils sont accompagnés par une fille. »** Il avança de sorte à être dans un espace beaucoup plus spacieux, fendant la foule en deux. **« À droite, ce sont ceux des garçons. La** **règle** **est inversée, pas de filles, sauf s** **i elle sont invitées. »** Il marqua un blanc. **« Des questions ? »**

 **« Où sont nos affaires ? »** Demanda un châtain minuscule.

 **« Déjà montées dans vos chambres. Elles sont normalement au pied d'un lit qui vous est attribué aléatoirement, mais vous pouvez les échanger. »** Il toisa du regard les adolescents fatigués, puis, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune question, il reprit la parole. **« Au lit, maintenant !** **Les horaires vous serons distribués demain matin dans la Grande Salle, pendant le petit déjeuner. Vos cours commencent à 9h. »**

Quelques _'bonne nuit'_ lui parvinrent, mais il ne s'occupa pas à répondre, préférant rejoindre ses amis sur les fauteuils moelleux.

* * *

Holaa ! Comment ça va ? Je suis ici après trois semaines (oulala !), mais je suis ici tout de même, donc tout va bien ! J'espère que vous allez bien aussi, et que vous profitez de vos vacances !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous les favorites/follows et pour toutes les reviews, d'ailleurs je passe immédiatement au réponses des anonymes !

 _ **ladydragonfly**_

je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, alors ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses du chapitre ! À biiiientôt !

 ** _Odchan_**

heyy ! je suis heureuse que tu aimes. J'ai eu l'idée dans mon lit très tard et je n'étais pas vraiment sure d'être soutenue ! Kai est mon bébé, mon amour et tout ce que tu veux et je vais vraiment m'éclater à écrire avec son personnage !:3 Tu te poses la question d'où je vais les envoyer, mais je sais même pas au moment où j'écris la réponse:/ j'ai quelques petites idées, en fait, mais j'hésite entre trois, bref je verrai bien ce que ça donne. j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! A bientooot !

 _ **Anelore**_

la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup et a bientôt au prochain chapitre :)

 _ **Coton-de-loup**_

merci beaucoup de ta review ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Ouais Kai est génial et c'est tout, en fait ! Harry aussi, mais c'est quand même Kai d'abord :p hehe la suite est là alors, j'espère que tu as aimé ! biz !

 _ **Serpent d'argent**_

Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Dans les chapitres suivants on aura plus un aperçu de la vie en 'groupe' des Serpentard. Et en effet, bonne chance au directeur !

 _ **Artmis**_

Yop ! Et bien pour ce chapitre, comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais pas la wifi, donc impossible de poster, mais sinon j'essaie un tout les vendredis, en sachant que j'ai pris de l'avance, et j'ai même un petit os en résèrve et pleins d'idées pour la suite !

Bref les gens, moi je vais dodo, quoique, j'ai encore des épisodes de séries à rattraper :3 Mais voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez, et tout vos petits messages me font chaud au coeur :p (si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, sous avez le droit de le signaler !)

Voiiiiilà, des bisoooous !


	4. Premiers Cours

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 4 - PREMIERS COURS  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** toujours et inlassablement en baas !

* * *

 **« Pourquoi avons nous tant de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor ? »** Se plaignait Draco Malefoy, tenant son emploi du temps sous son nez. **« Est-ce que ça va être cela pour le reste de l'année ? »**

 **« Tu t'ennuierais sans eux. Qui serait là pour te tenir tête ? »** Lui répondit Kai, lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. **« Parlons plutôt de ce bouquin. Ce n'est même pas correctement expliqué. Ils te parlent de sorts alors qu'ils ne te montrent pas comment les réaliser. »**

 **« Merlin, pourquoi aimes-tu autant les livres, Kai ? »** Continua à se plaindre le blond.

Théodore Nott lui lança un regard noir. Il lui avait semblé être une bonne idée de se joindre au groupe ce midi là, mais il commençait déjà à le regretter alors qu'ils n'étaient rendus qu'au début du repas.

 **« Malefoy, par pitié, tais-toi. Ou va te recoucher. »** Il marqua une pause, puis son regard se dirigea vers Kai. **« Miles, ce n'est pas poli de lire à table. Et puis tu es dans la partie théorie. »** Il se tourna pour regarder son voisin de droite, qui avait les yeux qui se fermait au fur et à mesure que les conversations continuaient. **« Potter, réveille toi, tu vas finir la tête dans ton assiette. »** Il entreprit de le secouer. **« Pourquoi est-il si fatigué ? »**

 **« Pour la même raison que Draco est d'aussi mauvaise humeur. »** Kai secoua la tête, désespéré. **« J'ai parlé cette nuit apparemment. Ils n'ont pas su dormir. »** Il repartit dans la lecture du manuel, mais quelques secondes plus tard il releva la tête, voyant que tout le groupe le regardait d'un œil mauvais. **« C'est eux qui ont choisis de se mettre à côté de mon lit ! »**

 **« Draco, fais voir ton emploi du temps ? »** Demanda Blaise Zabini. Voyant que le blond ne comptait pas lui donner, il posa une autre question : **« On est où cette après-midi ? »**

 **« Métamorphose. Avec les Gryffondor. »** Il repartit dans ses lamentations jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui demande quel cours ils avaient après la métamorphose. Comme personne ne voulait le comprendre, Draco décida de ne pas répondre. **« Regarde ton horaire. »** Bouda-t-il.

 **« Je l'ai perdu. »** Déclara Zabini. **« Sûrement dans les couloirs. »** Kai et Théodore levèrent les yeux au ciel. **« Dites moi juste ce que nous avons après. »**

 **« Cours doublé d'Histoire de la Magie, imbécile. »**

Tous finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, puis regagnèrent la salle commune, jusqu'à ce que l'un émette l'idée d'aller ranger leurs valises dans les armoires de leurs dortoirs, ce qu'ils firent.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans les couloirs, cherchant le bon chemin, et bien que Harry le connaisse, il se laissa porter par l'insouciance de ses camarades qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les passages mystérieux de Poudlard. Il était heureux de retrouver ce sentiment de liberté, qu'il avait peu à peu perdu lors de sa première scolarité. Il comptait cette fois-ci tout faire pour éviter de laisser cette insouciance à Voldemort, parce qu'il s'y sentait bien.

 **« Quelqu'un sait où nous sommes ? »** Demanda le blond du groupe, d'une voix peureuse. **« Je suis à présent sur d'avoir entendu des cris. »**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la minuscule fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa droite. Les serres de Botanique y étaient, et il se souvint des Mandragores qu'ils avaient dû rempoter en deuxième année. Leurs cris devaient sûrement s'entendre d'où ils étaient. Il préféra ne rien dire, s'amusant de voir Draco Malefoy légèrement paniqué sur les bords.

Une idée le prit. Il se demandait combien de fois il pourrait le faire sursauter dans une journée. Maintenant était une bonne occasion. Comme il était derrière lui, il accéléra sans bruit pour réduire la distance entre eux. Théo qui le voyait faire lui lança un regard qui signifiait non. Ne fais pas ça. Tu risques de mourir. Penses aux horribles représailles qui t'attendent. Harry leva ses bras et posa d'un coup sec ses mains sur les hanches de Draco en criant. Le plan marcha à merveilles, le blond sursauta puis se mit à hurler, avant de voir les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec moquerie.

 **« Merlin, Potter, tu ne vas pas bien ?! »** S'indigna-t-il pendant que Harry se prenait une tape de Kai car le cri aigu de Malefoy l'avait fait sursauter à son tour. **« J'ai failli mourir par ta faute ! »** Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce qui fit encore plus rire les autres membres du groupe. **« Je n'y crois pas ! »** Fit-il en détachant toutes les syllabes de sa phrase. Il leur tourna finalement le dos, allant bouder dans son coin.

Le cri qui résonna dans les couloirs de Poudlard glaça cependant le sang de tous les élèves qui s'y trouvaient.

oOo

 **« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. »** Avait dit la Professeur McGonagall, alors que les élèves se taisaient. **« Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »**

Elle changea son bureau en cochon, puis lui rendit sa forme normale, ce qui impressionna les élèves. Elle leur donna ensuite leur premier exercice : changer une allumette en aiguille. Elle leur expliqua longtemps comment faire, mais elle réussit toutefois à garder la classe éveillée. Quand le signal fut donné, ils s'appliquèrent tous à agiter leurs baguettes comme demandé. Le premier à réussir fut Kai. Il l'avait fait dans la minute qui suivait son top. Kai avait toujours aimé pouvoir changer comme bon lui semblait les objets et êtres vivants. Il était à la Métamorphose ce que Harry était maintenant à la Potion.

 **« Mr Miles ? »** Fit-elle en s'approchant de la table. **« Je vois que vous avez réussi. »** Elle se tourna vers le voisin de Kai. **« Mr Potter n'a pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Peut être pourrait-il nous accorder un peu de son temps pour essayer. Je ne crois pas que cet exercice soit insurmontable. »**

Le brun se releva de la table où il était avachi, et prit sa baguette. Il marmonna ensuite quelques mots qu'il accompagna d'un geste. L'allumette se changea en aiguille. Les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent.

 **« Essayez donc de transformer cette aiguille en cuillère, à présent. Je reviendrais quand vous aurez réussi, mais cherchez par vous même la formule. »**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le vieux professeur ne semblait pas beaucoup les porter dans son cœur. Elle leur tourna le dos pour féliciter Hermione Granger qui avait elle aussi changé le bout de bois en métal.

 **« On voit les préférences. »** Lui chuchota Kai avant de donner un coup de baguette sur l'aiguille qui prit immédiatement la forme d'une cuillère en argent. **« Merde. »** Souffla-t-il. **« Je n'étais pas censé faire ça. »** Harry arqua un sourcil. Il y avait pourtant bien le bon objet face à son ami. **« Je l'ai pas formulé, c'est tout, mais il va falloir reprendre les bonnes habitudes. »** Froncement de sourcils. **« Le sort, je veux dire. »**

 **« Et on ne devrait pas connaître tant de choses non plus.. »** Soupira Harry. Il donna à son tour un coup de baguette sur son aiguille. **« Elle ne regardait pas. »** Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à faire la plus belle cuillère possible. Kai gagna haut la main.

La sonnerie avait retenti sans que la directrice des Gryffondor ne vienne à nouveau à leur table. Puis ils avaient été en Histoire de la Magie, ou Harry avait enfin pu dormir. Il avait oublié à quel point ces cours étaient ennuyants. Puis la journée se termina, et les Serpentard revinrent dans leur salle commune.

Ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils les plus confortables, ceux avec des coussins moelleux dessus. La discussion tournait autour de leur première journée de cours : Pansy disait qu'elle avait hâte que les prochaines vacances arrivent, Draco se plaignait toujours à propos des Gryffondor, Théodore restait sérieux, bien qu'il affichait son premier sourire, Blaise marchandait 10 Mornilles la Choco-Grenouille à Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, Kai essayait d'avoir un échange normal avec Draco et Harry était dans ses pensées.

Harry était souvent dans ses pensées, cette fois étant pour : Draco Malefoy ne m'avait jamais paru si proche de ses amis. Il était pour moi un connard arrogant qui ne fait pas attention aux autres, même avec les personnes avec qui il traînait. Son avis était à présent : Draco Malefoy est une personne normale, qui a été élevé dans les clichés d'un sang-pur. Il est proche de nous tous, et se comporte comme tout être humain correct. Même s'il est plus souvent de mauvaise humeur que toutes les personnes que je connais.

 **« Tu rêves, Belle au Bois Dormant ? »** Fit Kai, en passant sa main plusieurs fois devant le visage de Harry.

 **«** **Oh Kai, laisse moi et vas lire ! »** Répliqua le brun. Il était vraiment en plein débat intérieur sur pourquoi il était heureux de découvrir les Serpentard de cette manière.

À présent, il réfléchissait si être une princesse était une bonne chose ou non. Il décréta que non, puisqu'il devait plutôt être un prince, étant un garçon. Mais il ne fit pas de remarque à Kai, qui semblait fier.

 **« Merlin, je vais brûler ces livres s'il en parle encore une fois ! »** Soupira le blond. Puis, en grognant : **« Il a passé sa journée à ça ! »**

Les yeux de Kai se plissèrent.

 **«** **Tu ne feras pas ça Draco.. »** Lui dit simplement Théo. Il avait un rôle de médiateur depuis que le soleil s'était levé.

 **« De toute façon, Harry va m'emmener à la bibliothèque. »** Il lui tira la langue. **« Pas vrai Harry ? »**

 **« Je vais t'attacher, il n'ira pas. »** Cela sonnait comme une réalité. **« Je ne plaisante pas ! »** Continua-t-il. **« Au fait ? C'est quoi 'Belle au Bois Dormant' ? »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais cela à Kai. Il lui avait juste donné un coup de coude dans les couloirs en lui disant que la bibliothèque était ici, et que Mrs Pince était la pire bibliothécaire de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, bien qu'il n'en eut pas connu d'autre. Puis il se leva, ajoutant qu'il allait se doucher.

 **« La Belle au Bois Dormant est une princesse Disney, et tu ne sais probablement pas ce qu'est Disney non plus, mais comme tu veux brûler mes livres, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, Malefoy ! »**

Les douches se trouvaient dans les dortoirs. Comme l'avait indiqué Loan Dust la veille, il fallait descendre un escalier, qui partait vers la droite. Cet escalier était sûrement un des seuls qui ne bougeait pas de l'école. En arrivant en bas, les élèves avaient deux possibilités : aller à droite, ou à gauche, les deux parties n'étant pas reliées ensuite. Pour aller aux fameuses douches, il fallait passer par la droite. Le chemin était parsemé de lits, de vêtements ou de valises bref, de bordel.

Toutes les classes se mélangeaient dans ces dortoirs, de la première année, jusqu'à la dernière, mais rien n'était réellement organisé. Certains lits se regroupaient par îlots de plusieurs, d'autres lits étaient alignés les uns après les autres. D'autres étaient en plein milieu du chemin. Certains se trouvaient isolés et quelques uns étaient difficiles d'accès, parfois coincés derrière une armoire. Les lits se libéraient tous les ans, lorsque ceux de dernière année partaient. C'était pour cela que les élèves de première année n'étaient jamais tous groupés ensembles.

Théo avait jeté son dévolu sur un lit isolé. C'était sa nature et personne ne pouvait le changer. Blaise était avec deux autres nouveaux ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Harry et Kai étaient ensembles et Malefoy les avait rejoints, déclarant que comme la plus grande armoire était là, il se mettrait à côté.

Sa douche terminée (les douches des Serpentard étaient spacieuses, tout le contraire de celles qu'il y avait à Gryffondor) il se rejoignit ses deux amis sur les lits. Une heure plus tard, ils dormaient tous comme des masses.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Kai qui parla cette nuit là. Harry se tordait dans son lit, en sueur. Le fils Miles était assis sur le bord de son lit, le regardant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendit Draco bouger à son tour.

 **« Pourquoi fait-il des cauchemars ? »** Demanda-t-il naïvement dans un chuchotement.

 **« Sûrement parce qu'il a vu ses parents mourir. »**

Draco hocha la tête, puis se rendormit immédiatement. Quant à Kai, il pensait que c'était surtout parce que Harry se sentait coupable des morts de la Grande Guerre. Il lui en avait rarement parlé, mais il savait se faire comprendre sans mots.

Mais Draco ne savait pas qu'il y aurait une guerre. Ni qu'ils venaient du futur. Ni qu'il avait fait parti du camp des méchants, peut être contre son gré, mais il l'avait été quand même. Alors Kai se tut, ne voyant pas que l'autre ronflait déjà paisiblement dans son lit.

* * *

Yop les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui ! Moi, j'arrive avec la suite (c'était bien ? J'aime pas trop ce chapitre je sais pas il est bizarre :/) !

Comme d'habitude, vous avez été géniaux à laisser des reviews et à fav et follow cette histoire pas trop travaillée. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu (beaucoup) de temps à répondre au reviews non anonymes et j'ai aucune excuse mais voilà !

 ** _Guest/Maumau_**

yo ! Merci beaucouup ! (à vrai dire je me suis tuée moi même :') ) et voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

 _ **Serpent d'argent**_

yep moi je vais bien ! Hehe non ça ne rentrait vraiment dans ses plans ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Hope u enjoy !

 ** _Odchan_**

yeaah et encore un aujourd'hui, pile à l'heure ! Harry a une longueur d'avance sur Malfoy alors forcément, c'est ici qu'on va sûrement retrouver le côté drôle de cette histoire ! Et je ne dirais rien sur la suite même si j'ai trèèès envie x)

 _ **ladydragonfly**_

merci beaucoup ! La suite est bien ici ! x

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à vendredi prochain (normalement, mais de toute façon le chapitre est déjà écrit !).

Des bisooous !


	5. Frères Weasley

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 5 - FRERES WEASLEY  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** réédité !

* * *

Il était neuf heures moins dix, et Kai n'était pas prêt. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner et allaient devoir tenir quatre heures sans manger. Par la faute à Kai. Il n'avait cessé de répéter de l'attendre, qu'il allait prendre une mini-douche, mais malheureusement, il y avait eut la queue, puis les minutes avaient passées sans que le groupe sache si ils y allaient sans lui. Maintenant, Draco avait une nouvelle raison de râler, Harry de ne pas suivre en cours, et les autres de s'engueuler. Et puis il y avait Théo, qui avait l'habitude de ne pas manger le matin, parce qu'il était malade ensuite, qui était toujours là pour tous les remettre à l'ordre.

 **« Les gars ! Je suis prêt ! »** Cria Kai de l'autre bout du dortoir, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient terriblement en retard. **« J'ai hâte de** **vous voir** **voler ! »** Lança-t-il innocemment quand il fut à leurs côtés.

 **« Crétin ! On va rien pouvoir manger à cause de toi ! La Grande Salle ferme dans cinq minutes, et on devrait être sur le chemin du stade de Quidditch ! »** Lui dit Blaise. Il faisait partit de ceux qui étaient de mauvaise humeur sans avoir envie de lui éclater le crâne contre les murs.

 **« Je peux toujours courir là-bas et nous ramener quelque chose pendant que vous avancez ? »** Proposa Harry. Les autres acquiescèrent. **« Très bien, j'y vais ! »** Dit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à courir.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il alla directement aux cuisines. Le tableau d'une coupe de fruit se présentait devant lui. Il passa un doigt sur la poire chatouilleuse et la porte s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, les elfes de maison s'agitèrent autour de lui.

 **« Mr Potter ! Que pouvons faire pour vous ? »**

Il demanda de lui donner les restes du matin, et bien qu'ils se soient débarrassés de la plupart d'entre eux, Harry récupéra des muffins à la myrtille. Il se retourna quand il entendit deux voix humaines derrière lui. Deux chevelures rousses apparurent. Fred et George Weasley.

 **« Mais qui voilà, Fred ? »** Commença George.

 **« Un première année ? »** Continua Fred. Harry était habitué à écouter parler les jumeaux, si bien qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de la façon bizarre dont les jumeaux se renvoyaient les questions. **« Et un Serpentard, qui plus est ! »**

 **« Mais pas n'importe quel Serpentard, Fred ! »** Lui dit George.

 **« Harry Potter! »** Compléta Fred. **« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans nos cuisines ? »** Il n'était pas non plus surpris qu'ils s'approprient la cuisine.

Il arqua un sourcil.

 **« J'y étais avant vous. »** Déclara-t-il. **« Donc je prends ça ! »** Il leur montra ses réserves. **« Inutile d'insister, c'est à moi ! »** Ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs têtes qui affichaient définitivement un air triste.

 **« Les Serpentard sont vils et égoïstes, George. Allons prendre les derniers pains aux raisins avant qu'il ne nous les voles ! »** Fit Fred en entraînant son frère vers les tables qui commençaient à se dégarnir des aliments restants. Ils virent que le brun ouvrait la porte. **« J'espère que tu garderas le secret, Serpentard. »**

 **« Bien sûr que je le garderais, je ne tiens pas à voir cette cuisine déplacée. Bon appétit. »** Dit-il machinalement avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Les jumeaux Weasley restèrent pensifs un instant avant de se dire qu'il ferait un bon compagnon de farces, et ils se promirent de penser à lui la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide.

oOo

 **« Mr Potter ! Vous êtes en retard ! »** Lui cria Mrs Bibine, la professeur de vol. **« Allez chercher un balai dans la caisse et dépêchez vous. »**

Harry tendit la main au dessus de la longue malle en bois et un des balais lui arriva directement dedans. Il referma ses doigts sur le manche tandis que la femme lui lançait un regard perçant.

 **« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer. »** Harry se rapprocha des Serpentard, et donna un muffin à ceux qui en voulaient. **« Potter ? Que faites-vous ? Ne vous êtes donc pas assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Rien Madame, je demandais juste ce que j'avais loupé. »** Fit-il avec un sourire d'ange. Ron Weasley le regarda méchamment.

Après que Kai ait envoyé une réplique cinglante au roux (Harry ne lui avait rien demandé mais il détestait d'avance le Weasley), Harry se déplaça vers Neville. Neville avait l'air stressé et voir arriver un Serpentard vers lui ne l'aida pas : son visage blanchit instantanément et il se retourna, entament une discussion avec Hermione, dans l'espoir de le voir se détourner.

 **« Salut. »** Lança Harry au deux personnes. Hermione lui répondit d'un signe de tête. **« Londubat, si tu te comporte ainsi, »** il regarda son pied qui tressautait et ses mains qui se croisaient et de décroisaient. **« Tu risques de tomber de ton balai. Alors il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu y montes. À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment cela, mais à toi de voir. »**

Il repartit du côté du groupe de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas dit cela par méchanceté, mais plus parce qu'il voulait éviter l'histoire du Rapeltout. Et de Malefoy qui monterait sur son balai. Et de lui qui devrait le suivre. Parce que cette fois-ci, il serait renvoyé. Aucun poste ne manquait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et ça serait seulement l'année suivante qu'il leur faudrait un attrapeur. De toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non faire parti de l'équipe.

Le cours se passa sans autre événements marquants : Neville, voulant montrer qu'Harry avait tord, réussi à manier son balai, puis comme Kai ne savait pas rester droit sur un balai, il fut prié de rester à terre (Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sur un balai auparavant, et maintenant il pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi !), Draco se fit corriger sa position plusieurs fois, mais resta comme son père le lui avait appris (Lucius Malefoy sur un balai, vraiment ?), faisant crier de rage Mrs Bibine, Hermione resta raide, ayant peur de tomber de son balai, et Harry vola remarquablement bien, impressionnant à la fois les Serpentard, la prof, et même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, les Gryffondor.

Pendant l'intercours un peu plus long que les autres, ils coururent en vitesse chercher un horaire parce que personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit d'en emporter un. Personne n'avait non plus regardé ce qui les attendaient après les deux heures de vol.

 **« Potions ! »** Cria Pansy, triomphante. Ils avaient tous été dans les dortoirs des filles qui étaient au passage beaucoup plus ordonnés que ceux des garçons. **« Avec les Gryffondor. »** Rajouta-t-elle. **« On a l'aprèm de libre, ensuite ! »** S'empressa-t-elle de dire, voyant la tête effondrée de Draco.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le bout de parchemin enchanté. Ils avaient astronomie à vingt et une heure mais avaient deux heures de trou le lendemain matin. Sûrement les professeurs pensaient que leur heure de sommeil était à vingt heure, mais eux s'étaient couchés hier soir à minuit et quelques.

Ils marchaient tranquillement vers la salle de potion – après tout, elle était tout prêt de leurs dortoirs. Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat les dépassèrent en courant, mais le premier tomba à cause d'un croche-patte.

 **« QUI A FAIT ÇA ? »** Hurla-t-il, provoquant un ricanement chez les Serpentard. **« QUI ? »** Répéta-t-il, un air hargneux sur le visage.

Au même moment, le destin fait bien les choses, le professeur Snape passa devant eux.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »** Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, fixant le roux. **« Weasley ? Arrêtez donc d'embêter vos camarades ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor ! »** Et Harry connu à ce moment le bonheur d'avoir Snape en directeur de maison.

Et tandis que Ron protestait, le professeur prit le chemin des cachots, rappelant qu'ils avaient cours dans moins de dix minutes. Les Serpentard restèrent aux côtés de l'adulte, alors que les deux Gryffondor prirent de l'avance.

Puis quand tout le monde fut là, ils s'installèrent. Le professeur fit l'appel, puis prit la parole.

 **« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. »**

Sa voix provoqua un frisson à la plupart des élèves.

 **« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens.. »** Harry pensa qu'il s'était un peu laissé emporter. **« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »**

Oui, pensa à nouveau Harry, Snape en faisait vraiment trop. Mais il avait hâte de suivre les cours de potions, bien que la seule année intéressante serait la septième. Il n'y était pas encore.

 **« Weasley ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »**

Le roux ne dit pas un mot, baissant les yeux.

 **« Finnigan, »** Reprit-il, **« Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »**

 **« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur. »** Répondit-il. Seamus avait toujours été bon en potions.

 **« Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »**

 **« C'est la même plante, professeur. »** Fit-il calmement.

 **« Bien Potter, cinq points de plus pour Serpentard. »** Harry était prêt à faire une danse de la joie. Snape lui donnait des points. Snape ne le détestait pas. Il était gentil avec lui ! **« Weasley, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère puissant appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Qu'attendez vous pour prendre note ? »**

Les Gryffondor se plaignirent que Seamus n'avait pas reçu le moindre point alors que le Sepentard si, mais leurs grognements furent vite stoppés par un regard noir un peu trop insistant.

Les élèves formèrent des binômes, étant un nombre impair, Harry décida de rester seul. Il était rendu à l'étape huit (ajouter des antennes de cafard, Th7), lorsque l'adulte se pencha sur son chaudron. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de son voisin, et constata qu'il était en avance. Il avait pourtant compris que son pire défaut était de prendre du temps à la préparation. Et il avait aussi oublié que ses camarades étaient en première année.

 **« Vos ingrédients risquent d'être mal coupés, Potter. »**

Il inspecta cependant les morceaux fait lorsqu'il fallait laisser bouillir l'eau et ne trouva rien à redire. C'était à présent sur que Harry avait progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cours avec Snape. L'ironie faisait qu'il avait appris avec les notes et bouquins de ce prof. Ledit prof qui se retourna en entendant un sifflement sonore retentir dans la pièce qui commençait à être envahie de fumée verte.

Après avoir envoyé Neville à l'infirmerie – même si Harry s'était rappelé de cet événement, il n'aurait rien fait pour le prévenir, il l'avait déjà sauvé d'une chute en Quidditch ! – le cours continua, et ils déposèrent chacun un extrait de potion contre les furoncles sur leurs tables, Snape les ramasseraient sûrement plus tard.

oOo

Ils étaient à présent à la Grande Salle, parlant aussi bien de l'acte héroïque d'Harry ce matin, que de la performance de Kai sur un balai. Le second se vexa face aux moqueries des autres, et Draco lui promit des cours avec la 'fille Gryffondor aux cheveux bizarres'.

Le groupe quitta la table des Serpentard, voulant profiter des quelques rayons de soleils encore présent début septembre. Ils allèrent donc dans le parc, prêt du lac. L'après-midi se termina comme ça, et ils rejoignirent très vite leurs dortoirs après avoir mangés leur repas du soir assez tôt.

 **« 'Ry ? T'as un jeu d'échecs à me prêter ? »** Un jeu d'échec était une chose que Harry avait pensé à acheter sur le chemin de Traverse, alors il acquiesça. **« Cool ! Tu viens m'aider ? Draco aide Théo. »**

L'équipe Kai/Harry perdit à chaque partie (sauf une mais Théo décréta que c'était parce que c'était Draco qui avait pris la main, ça à quoi le blond répondit qu'il avait fait exprès de perdre, parce qu'il avait pitié des deux autres), mais ce fut tout de même drôle de voir les pièces se donner des coups.

* * *

Yo! Petit chapitre calme, j'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que les autres ! Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre, vrai de vrai ! (du genre, vous voyez le mot 'horcruxes' ? bin il apparaitra dans le chapitre 6 :D)

Encore merci pour vos reviews, favoritages et follows, franchement, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire ! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire les RARs ce week-end, mais je vais rattraper mon retard quand je le pourrais, je vous promet ! Le chapitre suivant est prêt à 50% (bon, si vous lisez ça quinze jours après la parution de ce chapitre là, c'est faux ^^)

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout nul, des bisouuus *koeur*


	6. Halloween

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 6 - HALLOWEEN**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** comme d'hab'

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry ramena encore une fois des restes du petit déjeuner (il dû se contenter de pancakes, les jumeaux étaient déjà passés par la cuisine). Comme ils avaient deux heures de libres le matin, personne ne s'était réveillé, et la Grande Salle avait fermé.

Ils eurent ensuite cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Harry constata que croiser le regard de Quirrel ne lui provoquait pas de brûlures au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il tenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, allant jusqu'à provoquer un conflit et se faire renvoyer de classe pour avoir l'attention du professeur sur lui, mais rien ne se passa.

Harry descendit donc à la salle commune réfléchissant au pourquoi de la question. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait, auparavant – sûrement une question de légillimancie, d'Horcruxes et de vilains mages noirs.

Harry avait l'esprit tel une porte blindée, personne ne pouvait y entrer, contrairement à sa première première année. Mais il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lorsque quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer ses pensées, quand Voldemort utilisait le 'lien'.

Alors peut-être Voldemort ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Peut être que lorsqu'il était revenu ici grâce à la potion, Harry avait gardé son statut d'Horcruxe détruit, et ainsi le mage noir ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Mais dans ce cas, la magie de sa mère était-elle encore valable, ou bien s'était-elle estompée comme sur le Harry de 24 ans ? La magie était compliquée.

Puisque Harry n'avait rien à faire, il traîna dans les couloirs, parlant à quelques tableaux curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il croisa aussi Peeves, qui s'amusait dans la classe vide de métamorphose – celle où ils avaient cours habituellement, le fantôme prenait des risques ! – et lui donna l'idée d'inverser la salle. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à fixer les tables (et le reste) au plafond, allant même jusqu'à retourner la pendule. L'esprit frappeur s'était pris de sympathie pour lui.

Leur deuxième et dernière heure de la matinée était consacrée à la Botanique, et Harry rejoignit ses amis dans les serres, essayant de ne pas être en retard après avoir mis le bordel. Il aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de McGonagall en entrant dans la salle, mais il y avait toujours possibilité de savoir comment cela s'était passé, puisqu'il avait vu les dernières années de Serpentard se ranger à la porte de la salle.

Le cours de Botanique fut aussi ennuyant que celui d'Histoire de la Magie, sauf que dans les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, on ne voyait pas les Gryffondor se faire grignoter les robes par des plantes carnivores, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Gryffondor, ni de plantes carnivores.

Ils mangèrent ensuite avec autant de calme que d'habitude (Pansy frappant Kai, parce qu'il était un imbécile, Théodore, Blaise et Harry qui discutaient avec Loan Dust du génie des frères Weasley, les seuls Gryffondor et Weasley acceptés par les Serpentard, étonnant, non ?).

Puis ils eurent une nouvelle heure de trou, et ils en profitèrent pour travailler leurs sortilèges. Flitwick voulait que leurs mouvements soient meilleurs, qu'ils soient plus souples, alors ils s'entraînèrent sur le premier sort de leur livre.

Soins aux créatures magique fut intéressant par le fait que Draco n'avait jamais touché 'ces immondes choses' et qu'il s'était promis que jamais il ne le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y serait contraint.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et ils furent vite rendus fin octobre. Un dimanche pour être précis. Il était tôt, très tôt et Harry descendit de son lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses amis au passage. La majorité des élèves dormaient, bien qu'il croisa plusieurs Serpentard dans la Salle Commune. La Grande Salle était fermée, et il passa comme à son habitude dans les cuisines.

Ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas loin, il le savait, malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucun plan de Poudlard, et il n'était de toute façon pas sur que la Salle-sur-Demande y apparaisse.

Il passa une fois, deux fois, trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui apprenait la danse classique aux Trolls, avec son idée en tête, et une porte se matérialisa.

La pièce qui se trouvait derrière aurait fait rêver Snape : une immense salle remplie d'ingrédients et de livres se tenait devant Harry. Des chaudrons de tous les modèles s'entassaient sur des étagères, tandis qu'un grand plan de travail était contre un mur.

Bien, la salle était fonctionnelle. Harry s'empara de plusieurs chaudrons qu'il mit sur le feu. Dans deux d'entre eux, le brun commençait une préparation du philtre régénérateur à la mandragore, cette potion qui permettait de guérir les personnes paralysées, et dans les autres, toutes sortes de mélanges qui lui permettrait de reconstituer ses réserves personnelles.

À la fin de la journée, il récupéra les potions prêtes, et laissa les autres. Il reviendrait le lendemain matin, pour surveiller l'évolution.

En sortant, il pensa à une chose. Il passa à nouveau trois fois devant le mur, prononçant dans sa tête « je souhaite cacher quelque chose. » Il passa une seconde fois la porte et marcha dans la pièce encombrée d'affaires qui avaient voulues êtres dissimulées pas les étudiants de Poudlard. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence qui l'entourait. Il frissonna. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Quand il le saisit, il sentit immédiatement l'effet de la magie noire sur lui.

Pendant son entraînement d'Auror, on lui avait appris à résister à cette force qui s'immisçait dans les esprits et interférait sur les humeurs. Cependant, il n'avait pas touché d'Horcruxes depuis un certain temps, et l'énergie dégagée n'était semblable à aucune autre. Avec son expérience Harry était à présent sur qu'avec la magie apprise à Poudlard, personne ne pourrait égaler cette puissance. Voilà pourquoi les sorciers en avaient peur.

Il cacha le diadème de la dame Serdaigle dans une des grandes poches de sa robe et retourna au dortoir où il fut accueilli par des cris de soulagement. Kai savait pourtant que Harry avait besoin de ses moments seuls, mais impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Le sorcier rangea l'Horcruxe dans sa valise, personne ne le trouverait avant qu'il ne le détruise, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire pour l'instant. Le dernier Feudeymon qui avait été lancé dans la salle l'avait détruite, et Harry en avait encore besoin. L'épée de Gryffondor se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, et les crochets du Basilic étaient encore sur le Basilic. Par Merlin, il allait encore devoir tuer l'énorme serpent.

Lui et ses amis veillèrent tard, jusqu'à ce que le Préfet leur demande de quitter la Salle Commune, sous prétexte qu'il était tard. Harry ne fit aucune remarque sur les bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu que les plus grands cachaient, et ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs.

Le dimanche matin, Harry fit exactement comme la veille : réveil tôt, cuisines, Salle-sur-Demande et potions. Pendant qu'il attendait que la dernière se finisse, il fit les devoirs attendus par les professeurs : une biographie de deux parchemins sur un guerrier qui avait gagné une bataille contre des trolls, et des recherches sur un sorcier qui réussissait à transformer des objets inanimés en animaux.

Puis onze heures sonna, et toutes les potions furent mises dans des petites fioles. La quantité de philtre de mandragore fut augmentée avec une formule en grec ancien qui venait de la famille Miles, puis rangée dans le double fond de la valise d'Harry, où personne n'irait la chercher.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi seul dans le parc, griffonnant sur un vieux parchemin des mots illisibles.

oOo

 **« Harry~ ! »** Cria Kai du bout du couloir, les yeux brillants. **« Regarde ça ! Ils ont décoré le château pour Halloween ! »**

En effet, aux murs pendaient de longs rideaux noirs, formant ainsi une ambiance sombre, qui terrifiait les moins courageux. Des citrouilles évidées lévitaient aux quatre coins du château et des cliquetis d'armures se faisaient entendre dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Harry remarqua même que des sucreries voletaient jusqu'à certains élèves.

Cinq minutes après, Draco les rejoignait en bougonnant, un petit animal noir sur son épaule. Il lança un regard noir à Kai qui le regardait déjà avec un sourire.

 **« Ne vous moquez pas. Cette chauve-souris s'est prise d'affection pour moi et ne veut plus me quitter ! »** Expliqua-t-il avec méfiance. Et comme il le redoutait, ses deux amis explosèrent dans de grands éclats de rire. **« Harry ? Tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu ? »**

Entre deux sanglots de rire, le brun tenta de chasser le mini-vampire qui s'accrocha encore plus à Draco, le faisant découvrir que l'animal ailé avait des griffes, bien qu'elles soient ridicules.

 **« Je suis tellement pressé d'être demain ! »** Lança Kai en levant les bras au ciel. **« Ça va être génial ! »**

 **« Ton enthousiasme me donne mal au cœur Miles, tais-toi donc. »**

Par Merlin, Harry avait l'impression que le blond était lassé de la vie, aujourd'hui. Il ne parlait que d'un ton morne et ses yeux semblaient plus ternes que jamais. Il tourna sa tête vers le Serpentard, semblant lui demander pourquoi l'autre le regardait comme ça. Mais comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne répondit pas, et Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un signe d'indifférence pour se concentrer sur Kai.

 **« Quel rabat-joie. »** Grogna celui-ci en réponse à Draco. **« Tu t'es pourtant fait une nouvelle amie ! »**

 **« Une nouvelle amie ? Où ça, imbécile ? Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai du temps pour une chauve-souris qui veut devenir mon hiboux personnel ? »** Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

 **« Ah ouais, parce que sinon tu en fais quoi, de ton temps ? Tu es surchargé où c'est juste que tu es vexé que cette chose te sois tombé dessus à toi et pas un autre ?! »**

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent alors que Harry ne disait pas un mot. Qu'arrivaient-ils à ses deux camarades pour qu'ils se battent sur une chose aussi futile ? Alors tout doucement, il se recula et courut loin de ennuis..

.. Pour en trouver d'autres. Sur son passage, il bouscula Snape qui laissa tomber de surprise les trois énormes livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras, rattrapant son élève par les épaules avant qu'il ne les fasse tomber à terre. Le réflexes magiques d'Harry firent que les ouvrages restèrent suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol, et le professeur les ramassa, la mâchoire serrée.

 **« J'espère pour vous que c'est de la magie instinctive Potter, ou alors vous devriez être dans une année plus élevée. »** Murmura-t-il. Puis, il reprit, plus fort : **« Le directeur vous veut samedi matin dans son bureau, tachez d'y être pour 9 heure. »**

Et dans un mouvement de cape, le professeur reprit son chemin, songeur. Le fils Potter n'était pas comme il le pensait. Snape était sur que s'il lui faisait passer les test de fin d'année, Potter aurait les réponses. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille de moldus, et le brun se comportait pourtant comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans un univers magique. Il n'était ni impressionné par le château, ni par les cours et avait une maîtrise parfaite de le magie, que ça soit en sortilège en métamorphose ou en potions. Il se promit de faire une enquête sur le fils d'Auror.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle, où des citrouilles évidées lévitaient avec un grand sourire maléfique, mais un silence se fit lorsque Quirrell entra en courant, son visage affichant un air terrifié. Kai fixa les quelques élèves qui ricanèrent quand il s'effondra sur la table professorale, mais il remarqua aussi qu'ils se turent au moment où ils entendirent la nouvelle que le professeur incompétent au ruban annonçait.

Un troll. Dans les cachots. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Harry ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Et où était-il ? Kai soupira, et lança un regard à ses camarades de classe, voir s'ils avaient eux aussi remarqué l'absence d'Harry. Il croisa le regard de Malefoy, et comme celui-ci l'ignora, il l'ignora à son tour (bien qu'il ait compris que le blond avait lui aussi noté la non présence d'Harry). Kai soupira à nouveau. Oh, il ne doutait pas de la capacité de son ami à tuer l'horrible créature puante, mais il aurait pu être mis au courant. Il adorait faire la chasse aux monstres.

Il s'éloigna de la file de Serpentard qui rentraient à leurs dortoirs, menés par Loan. Il marqua aussi dans un coin de sa tête que Dumbledore avait ordonné à chaque maison de se rendre à leurs salles communes malgré le fait que celle des Serpentard était dans les cachots, où était censé se trouver le troll.

Avec un sort de localisation, il trouva rapidement le brun, mais ne se montra pas. Il observa seulement les mouvements de baguettes rapides et secs. Les mots sortant de la bouche de son ami étaient d'une autre origine. Harry lui avait un jour dit qu'il tentait de maîtriser la magie primitive russe. Il avait ensuite essayer de se renseigner dans des bouquins sur ce sujet. Il avait seulement retenu que cette magie était encore utilisée dans les pays de l'est mais que seules les anciennes familles la pratiquait. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle avait été l'une des premières magies utilisées, et n'avait donc pas de catégorisation.

De puissants vents soufflèrent, déséquilibrant le monstre, et tandis qu'il se tenait la tête lâchant au passage sa massue, Harry prononça un autre mot, et la créature s'affaissa par terre. Puissant et barbare.

Avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer, Kai retourna à sa salle commune, et cinq minutes plus tard, il faisait remarquer à Harry que le troll avait été retrouvé mort dans les couloirs. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien plusieurs fois, n'oubliant pas qu'ils étaient le 31 octobre, mais ne lui avoua pas qu'il avait vu le massacre du troll.

Les professeurs d'Hogwarts ne surent jamais comment ce troll était rentré dans le château, ni comment il était mort. Sauf Snape, mais Snape n'était pas crédule, et il soupçonnait déjà le professeur de DCFM de beaucoup de choses, et avait remarqué comment le fils Potter semblait doué.

* * *

Yo, ça va tout le monde ? (comme d'habitude j'ai environ deux ans de retard, mais bonne nouvelle, je n'abandonne toujours pas !)

Merci pour tous les petits mots ça me met la tête à écrire ! D'ailleurs, on a atteint les 50 reviews pile je suis genre toute émue et tout ! Et même si je ne répond pas à tout le monde - vive le retard :)) - et bien je les lis toutes et essaierait de répondre aux questions dans cette partie la prochaine fois ! (mais je le répète, je préfère passer mon temps à écrire en avance parce que sinon je suis en retaaard comme maintenant !

Bon des ziboux je vous laisse là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! À lundi prochain (oui on est dimanche, merci je sais lol) peut-êtresij'ailetempsd'écrireetdeposteretsijen'oubliespasetsijen'aipaslaflemme3


	7. Lord ?

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 7 - LORD?  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** RARs complétées !

* * *

 **« Harry, mon garçon ! »** S'exclama Dumbledore.

Le brun, impassible, ne frémit même pas lorsque le directeur l'appela comme son oncle. Il lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour.

 **« Assieds toi, mon garçon. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron ? »** Lui proposa-t-il.

Les yeux pétillants du vieil homme s'assombrirent lorsque le fils Potter dit d'une voix calme qu'il préférait rester debout. Qu'avait-il oublié de faire pour que le jeune garçon ne le considère pas comme une idole ? Il lui demanda à nouveau s'il voulait un bonbon, mais il récolta seulement un regard froid du Survivant.

 **« Bien, pas la peine d'insister, je pense.. »** Murmura-t-il. **« Je t'ai demandé de venir ici car nous avons un petit problème, Harry. Ton oncle et ta tante ne nous ont pas envoyé de réponse à propos des vacances d'Hiver. »**

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son oncle et sa tante répondraient à des sorciers, après tout ? Il avait prévu dès sa rentrée de passer ses vacances avec Kai, mais immédiatement, ils avaient rajouté dans leurs plans leurs nouveaux et improbables amis. Il s'empressa de dire ceci au directeur.

 **« Enfin, Harry, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons te laisser partir sans une autorisation des tes tuteurs. Peut être étaient-ils d'accord avec ça mais leur non-réponse est un réel problème. »**

Dumbledore était à présent sur que les Serpentard influençaient Harry. Le Fils de la Lumière elle-même, comme aimait l'appeler le directeur, voulait rester avec des enfants de Mangemorts et autres Sang-Pur.

 **« Vous aurez l'autorisation dans deux jours, Professeur. »**

Il soupira, las de cette discussion. De plus, les _Harry_ et _mon garçon_ dits sur un air de papy gâteaux étaient de trop pour lui qui ne pouvait plus voir cet homme en peinture. « Depuis quand sa rage avait ainsi augmentée ? » Se demanda-t-il.

 **« Mon garçon, comp- »**

 **« Les autres professeurs ne prennent pas autant de familiarité avec moi, Monsieur, pourriez vous ne plus m'appeler comme ça ? »**

 **« Harry. »** Soupira le professeur, en secouant la tête.

 **« Mr Potter est suffisant. »**

L'homme à la barbe blanche blanchit devant l'enfant. Ses yeux ne pétillaient que de colère, à présent. Il tenta de reprendre son calme, et lui dit d'un ton mielleux:

 **« Mr Potter, seuls ceux qui auront rendus les autorisations ce soir pourront retourner chez eux pendant les vacances, et je doute que cela soit votre cas. Vous resterez donc au château pour Noël. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seul, la famille Weasley reste ici aussi. »**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, des pas retentirent dans le bureau directorial, et en se retournant, Harry put voir les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy qui avançait avec sa grâce habituelle. Dumbledore avait cru que placer Harry dans une famille de moldus qui le détestait aller le faire passer à coter de choses, mais à présent, il avait le moyen de contrer tous les plans du vieux fou.

 **« Lord Malefoy. »** Salua Harry avec un geste de la tête.

Dumbledore croyant qu'il allait se moquer du gamin, ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il le salua de la même manière. James avait détesté son titre de Lord lorsqu'il était encore en vie, et jamais il ne s'était fait appeler comme ça. Mais Harry avait bien été l'Héritier des Potter jusqu'à la mort de ses parents et à présent.. Lucius Malefoy ne facilitait pas la tache au directeur.

 **« Lord Potter. »** Malefoy adressa un sourire au brun, alors que ce fut celui-ci qui ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux. **« Draco nous à parlé de vous, Mr Potter. J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous pour les fêtes de fin d'années. »**

Harry se dit que ce titre de Lord était un sujet à creuser. Il n'en avait vraiment jamais entendu parler.

 **« Je disais à justement à Mr Potter, »** Dumbledore insista fortement sur le Mr, ce qui fit sourire Harry, qui appréciait beaucoup cette situation, malgré ses questionnements. **« Qu'il devrait rester à Hogwarts cet hiver, ses tuteurs n'ayant malheureusement pas signé son autorisation de sortie. »**

Quand il sortit du bureau le masque glacial qu'il s'était efforcé de garder tomba aussitôt, remplacé par la fureur. Il se hâta vers sa Salle Commune, maudissant Dumbledore de ne pas le laisser sortir. S'il avait eu de vrais tuteurs, il aurait pu passer ses vacances avec ses amis et non pas rester seul dans l'immense château.

Et avec les Weasley en plus. Il appréciait seulement Fred et Georges, mais si Weasmoche – pourquoi Draco lui avait refilé la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler Weasmoche ? Et puis Weaslaid se rapprochait plus de Weasley, il avait vraiment mauvais goût ! – où en était-il déjà ? Si Weasley l'approchait pour faire ami-ami, il ne pensait même pas aux conséquences de ses actes.

Mais s'il voulait tuer Dumbledore et enterrer Weasley (bien que ce qu'il lui arrivait ne fut pas de sa faute), il en voulait encore plus aux Dursley. Pourquoi, par Merlin, étaient-ils obligés de l'oublier ? Harry était sur que Vernon avait utilisé le fusil sur la malheureuse chouette qui s'était approchée de trop près de leur maison pour amener la lettre de Hogwarts demandant une réponse pour ces vacances.

 **« Harry ? Ça va ? »** Demanda Kai à Harry quand celui-ci s'allongea sur le lit voisin au sien.

Il ne répondit pas.

Le mois passa, et Harry détesta encore plus Dumbledore. Dès qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il le regardait avec des yeux qui glaçaient la plupart des élèves se trouvant autour d'eux.

Blaise avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune Gryffondor née-moldue, mais aussi cultivée qu'un Serdaigle, appelée Hermione Granger. Bien sur, au départ, certaines personnes du petit groupe avait eut du mal à l'accepter, mais après qu'elle ait traité Weasley d'idiot incapable de lancer un sort correctement, les stéréotypes avaient été dépassés, et elle prenait maintenant ses déjeuners à la table des Serpentard.

Et puis, maintenant, Harry admettait que Hermione lui avait manqué, et il s'assurerait qu'elle ne devienne pas à nouveau un pion contrôlé par Dumbledore, tout comme lui l'avait été. Ainsi que le reste de Hogwarts.

Le dimanche 21 décembre, les élèves préparaient leurs affaires, empaquetant le minimum d'affaires pour deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Harry allait passer seul. Kai avait à un moment écrit une lettre à ses parents pour avoir la permission de rester à Hogwarts, mais Harry l'avait brûlée avant qu'il ne l'envoie. Draco devait fêter Noël en famille, comme il était tradition de le faire depuis qu'il était né. Hermione partait en France avec ses parents dentistes. Théo et Blaise étaient aussi contraints de partir et Pansy avait préféré choisir son voyage en Espagne à lui.

oOo

 **« Combien de tes serpents restent à Hogwarts ? »** Demanda Flitwick à Snape alors qu'ils se rendaient tous deux à la Grande Salle.

 **« Trois ? Quatre, peut-être ? »**

 **« Si peu ? »**

Snape acquiesça. Ses Serpentard n'étaient pas habitués à rester à Hogwarts. Cette année seulement restait Potter, un seconde et un cinquième année. Les élèves malchanceux avaient été conviés à la table des professeurs moitié moins nombreux qu'habituellement.

Alors que Snape s'était à son tour installé à la grande table, son regard se posa sur le jeune Weasley. Son visage se tordit d'une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que ses habitudes de porc restaient bien ancrées en lui.

Les quelques Poufsouffle présents, eux, essayaient de stopper leur nervosité, mais une deuxième année fit tomber à terre un pichet de jus de citrouille, qui résonna avec fracas dans la Grande Salle, vide. Le bruit fit faire tourner la tête aux jumeaux Gryffondor, qui discutaient jusqu'alors avec Potter. Lui, par contre, ne sourcilla même pas, et garda un port de tête princier, fier et dédaigneux, ignorant Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui proposait tel ou tel plat.

D'ailleurs, le garçon eut très vite finit son repas et se hâta de sortir, allant vers les cachots frigorifiques où Harry se sentait pourtant bien. Il fouilla quelques minutes au pied du lit de Draco, mais ne trouva visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il se contenta donc d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il fouina dans les rayonnages, avant que Mrs Pince ne l'interrompe. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être à manger avec les autres ?

 **« Que cherches-tu ici pendant les vacances, jeune homme ? »**

 **« Quelque chose qui concerne les titres sorciers. »** Répondit-il après un silence ou il pesait le pour et le contre de dire ses réelles attentions. Mais de toute façon, était-ce un crime de chercher un livre dans une bibliothèque ?

La bibliothécaire resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de de dire tout haut :

 **« À gauche de l'étagère trois du rayon cinq de la catégorie _Histoire de la magie._ Tu peux y trouver _Héritages sorciers_ de Lord Aureus. »**

Le première année lui adressa un bref merci et se rendit au point donné. Il y trouva effectivement un vieux livre abîmé, mais digne des plus beaux grimoires. Il l'emprunta donc et retourna dans l'antre des serpents, s'installant au coin d'un feu qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la cheminée.

Il voulut commencer le livre, mais les pages apparaissaient toutes blanches, sauf la première, où étaient calligraphiés les mots _« jus sanguinis »_ , d'un noir profond.

Prit par un étrange instinct, il conjura une aiguille et se pique le bout du doigt avec. L'unique goutte de sang tomba sur la page, et elle fut immédiatement absorbée par le papier jauni. Harry fut si concentré sur les inscriptions qui apparaissaient qu'il ne remarqua pas que sur sa peau, autour de son poignet, une marque indélébile s'inscrivait, marque d'un serment magique, qui s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry tourna doucement la première page, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il fut d'abord étonné de trouver l'arbre généalogique détaillé de sa famille, ainsi que des informations le concernant.

Et il lu. Il lu toute la soirée. Toute la nuit. Et toute la journée suivante. Il emmagasina le plus de choses possible, en apprenant plus sur le titre de Lord, sur celui d'Héritier. Il comprit leurs éducations et leurs manières. Il comprit leur sérieux et leur maturité. Il apprit encore et encore, et quand il sortit enfin de sa lecture, il connaissait tellement de choses qu'il avait auparavant ignorées qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se comporter comme un garçon de onze ans. Il devait se comporter en tant que Lord, maintenant, et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le lui refuser.

Il avait en effet compris que c'était le directeur qui, dans ses manipulations, ne lui avait pas dit ça. Il n'avait jamais eu cet objet (différent pour chaque ancienne famille) qui signifiait qu'il héritait de ses parents un titre en plus d'une fortune.

Après une longue douche méritée (autant en profiter, après tout, qui était là pour frapper à la porte de la cabine et dire qu'il prenait trop de temps ?), il avait enfilé un ensemble confortable et prit son balai passé à travers la surveillance d'Hogwarts grâce à un discret reducto. Il était ensuite partit vers les terrains de Quidditch, emmenant avec lui un Neville trop surprit pour se débattre contre le Serpentard qu'il croyait mauvais.

 **« Prend un balai, Londubat. »** Ordonna-t-il à l'autre qui commençait à être nerveux. Harry avait en effet ouvert les vestiaires avec sa magie, et cela était aussi illégal que ça en avait l'air. **« Dépêche-toi, ils ne vont pas se jeter sur toi, tu sais ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »**

 **« Je fais ce que je veux, et j'ai très envie de passer du temps avec toi. »** Lui fit-il dans un sourire ironique.

Un peu hésitant, il prit le balai dans ses mains.

 **« Bon commencement. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. »**

L'autre blêmit. Oh non, tout mais pas ça, pensait-il, priant tous les dieux connus pour échapper à cette torture. Toute sa promotion savait qu'il n'avait pas d'équilibre, encore moins suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol.

 **« Je ne crois pas que- »** Le brun soupira, coupant Neville dans sa phrase, qui reprit immédiatement. **« Oh, très bien, Potter, mais si on se fait prendre, je dirais que c'est à cause de toi ! »**

Lorsque les étoiles brillèrent haut dans le ciel noir, ils redescendirent au sol. Ils s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms, peut-être était-ce le signe d'un début d'amitié ?

* * *

Yo les amis ! Ça va bien aujourd'hui ? Je poste rapidement ce soir, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

Nan mais en plus je crois ce chapitre est vraiment tordu, mon esprit à encore fait des choses bizarres, c'est actuellement très triste pour moi ! Et puis il y a pas eu de réelle relecture, chose que je déteste absolument faire.

RARs :

 ** _Serpent d'argent_**

Pour répondre à ta question qui était 'pourquoi est-ce que les philtres sont faits maintenant ?', c'est que, oui, Harry prend de l'avance, parce que, hé !, il est prévoyant ! Bisoous

 ** _Guest_**

Merci beaucoup :)

Comme dit plus haut, je ferai les RARS demain ou encore plus tard vu qu'on sait tous que je ne sait pas me tenir à une date précise ! Nan mais en fait on est seulement mercredi ça fait juste deux jours de retard ! Je m'améliore je dis ! Par contre le prochain chapitre n'est pas commencé à être écrit parce que j'ai tenté d'écrire une autre idée, fin bon, vous l'aurez quand même, votre chapitre, je ne vous laisse pas tomber comme ça ! _\- réédité_

Merci beaucoup pour tout les petits mots, je vous aime fort, à très bientôt !


	8. Noël

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 8 - NOËL  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** j'suis présente en bas !

* * *

 **« Par Merlin, Mr Potter, que faites vous ici ? J'ai failli vous écraser ! »** Couina Flitwick, en regardant son élève allongé dans un couloir, lisant un bouquin.

 **« Professeur ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber ! »** S'écria cependant le jeune homme.

Flitwick était surpris de voir son élève si enthousiaste. Contre toutes attentes, il s'était révélé discret et calme lors de ses cours, et bien qu'il ne prenne jamais la parole, il réussissait tous ses sortilèges.

 **« Que voulez vous, Mr Potter ? »** Demanda-t-il, encore surpris de sa presque-chute.

 **« Je lisais ceci, »** il montra le livre à son professeur qui put y lire « arts des sortilèges » en gros et grand. Immédiatement, il pensa que cela n'était pas de son niveau. **« Et je ne comprenais pas tout à propos de ce sortilège. »** Fit-il en tournant quelques pages en arrière. **« Ah, voila, c'était ici ! C'est sur le sort _infantilis_ , je- »**

 **« Mr Potter, je ne pense pas que ceci soit un sort de votre âge, il est même très rarement vu en dernière année. »** Coupa le Gobelin.

 **« Vraiment ? Je voulais simplement savoir si- »**

 **« Mr Potter, »** Soupira-t-il. **« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous préoccuper de ce sort. Il ne peut être lancé que par de puissants sorciers entraînés, et ce n'est pour l'instant pas votre cas, je le crains fort. »**

Soudainement, la traîne d'une cape noire se mit dans la vision d'Harry, et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lever les yeux, il sut que c'était Snape qui était devant lui.

 **« Que faite vous ainsi, Potter ? »** Demanda l'homme en noir, pensant très fortement que cette position n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard.

 **« Oh ! Je lisais simplement, Professeur. »** Dit Harry, innocemment.

 **« Et qu'avez vous donc dit pour faire ainsi réagir le professeur Flitwick ? »** Demanda à nouveau le directeur des Serpentard.

Il tenta de s'immiscer dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'ironie et de moquerie dans ses yeux verts, et il se retrouva dans d'immenses jardins, sur une allée de gravillons qui menait à une sorte de manoir. Il avança, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les souvenirs de cet élève n'étaient pas désordonnés comme pour la plupart des personnes qui n'avaient pas étudié l'occlumancie.

L'atmosphère était lourde et sombre, mais Snape n'hésita pas à franchir l'entrée du manoir, bien qu'un sentiment de mal-être s'installait en lui. Maintenant, il pouvait voir un long couloir mal éclairé jusqu'à très loin devant lui, donnant sur de nombreuses pièces fermées par des vieilles portes en bois massif. Il passa ses doigts sur la première d'entre elles, ne sachant pas comment la déverrouiller, mais les retira immédiatement après avoir sentit une forte décharge électrique le secouer.

Il avait été discret jusque là, et Harry tenant à nouveau une discussion avec Filius, ne l'avait sentit, mais lorsqu'il comprit que ses défenses étaient sollicitées, il renvoya puissamment l'intrus hors de son esprit.

 **« Je ne vous permet pas, Professeur ! »** Siffla-t-il méchamment.

Ledit professeur plissa les yeux, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, retournant sur ses pas. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de la vue des deux hommes, il lança :

 **« Potter, venez ce soir dans mon bureau. Il y a quelques petites choses desquelles nous devrions discuter. »**

Harry se plaignit pour la forme, mais se releva à son tour, allant dans sa Salle Commune. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul pour cette veille de Noël.

Il s'installa dans le même fauteuil qu'habituellement, et saisit sa baguette. Il ne savait que faire, alors il prit aussi un de ses livres achetés pendant les vacances précédentes dans l'une des rues qui étaient connues pour leur mauvaise réputation et tourna les pages au hasard, avant de trouver un sort qui lui paraissait amusant. Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser avec sa magie, trouvant qu'il ne l'utilisait pas assez à son goût et qu'il finirait sûrement par tout perdre s'il ne pratiquait pas un peu.

 **« _Movimentum. »_**

Le mouchoir en papier posé sur la petite table devant lui eut un mouvement de sursaut mais ne bougea ensuite plus. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'aller aux dortoirs, d'où il revint avec une peluche. Une question vint d'elle même à son esprit. _Les Serpentard avaient vraiment des peluches ?_ Chassant cette pensée indésirable, il réessaya son sort. Le jaguar violet bougea une patte, qu'il lécha, puis passa sur sa tête. Il fit sa toilette comme un chat, puis se rendit enfin compte du jeune sorcier qui le regardait.

Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il avait fait. Une peluche constituée de petites boules de plastique, de mousse et de tissu était face à lui, vivante.

 **« _Finite incanta- »_**

 **« Harry ? »** Chuchota une voix. **« Tu nous entend ? »**

 **« Oui ? »** Répondit-il, hésitant.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, entendait-il la voix de Georges Weasley près de son oreille alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Il regarda à nouveau la petite bête qui continuait à le fixer, étonnée.

 **« Laisse nous entrer. »**

Inutile de préciser qu'il était avec son jumeau. Qu'allait-il faire de la peluche le temps que les jumeaux seraient là ? Il décida de la laisser en vue, il n'avait pas à se cacher d'eux.

 **oOo**

 **« Et regarde ça, Harry ! Si on fait agir le sort avec celui là, ça pourrait être la meilleure blague de toutes nos années ici ! »** S'exclama Fred, les yeux brillants, ignorant son frère qui lui tirait la manche. **« Non ? »** Il prêta enfin attention à lui : **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Ron qui tourne en rond dans les cachots. »** Il haussa un sourcil. **« Je crois qu'il nous cherche. »**

 **« Désolé Harry, on va devoir y aller. On se revoit plus tard ! »**

Les jumeaux partirent vers la tour des Gryffondor, rangeant la Carte des Maraudeurs dans leur poche. Harry avait été étonné qu'il la lui montre si simplement, mais apparemment, il avait réellement réussi à se faire des deux roux des amis et compagnons de farce. Ils étaient pour l'instant entrain de créer ce qui deviendrait ensuite un des produits vendus dans leur boutique, dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'existence.

Harry, lui, prit le chemin du bureau de Snape, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé être élevé par des moldus, ses défenses avaient du surprendre son professeur, mais hors de question qu'il ne les baisse. Tout d'abord car des barrières ne pouvaient pas êtres annulées comme ça, mais ensuite car le futur était inscrit dans ses pensées.

Il arriva très vite devant la porte du maître des potions, et frappa deux légers coups. Il en avait marre d'être convoqué à tout bout de champ. La porte s'ouvrit sans personne derrière, et Harry soupçonna la magie de l'avoir fait. Il pénétra donc dans le bureau de son professeur, regardant autour de lui voir s'il ne s'y trouvait pas.

 **« Mr Potter, je vous attendais. »** Fit l'homme, dévêtu de son éternelle cape noire. **« J'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis sur ceci. »**

Il lui tendit une fiole. À l'intérieur, un liquide grumeleux, de la couleur de la boue, semblait presque vivant : des bulles éclataient à sa surface, libérant un gaz à l'odeur écœurante. Harry fut plus que surpris, d'ailleurs, cela ce vit sur son visage, et Snape ne fut pas non-content de voir une réelle émotion sur son visage souvent frigorifique.

Il avait décidé de soutirer des informations sur son élève, mais voyant que celui-ci était non seulement intelligent mais aussi méfiant et distant envers les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait en apprendre plus s'il n'était pas un minimum confiant. Sa décision avait été de le prendre à part lors de ces vacances, qui n'en était pas pour lui, ni pour son élève, au vu de sa mauvaise humeur et de son enthousiasme à être là où il dérangeait le plus.

C'était donc avec ruse qu'il tendait maintenant une potion au brun qui le fixait comme s'il était fou. Mais si lui était fou, alors qu'étaient les autres habitants de ce château ?

 **« Ne faites donc pas cette tête d'idiot, et prenez cette composition. La reconnaissez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête négativement. Ceci ne pouvait être une potion bien réalisée. Il prenait toujours plaisir à voir les liquides. Ils étaient toujours équilibrés, dans un sens. La couleur correspondait souvent à l'odeur, le goût, la texture. Quand les ingrédients étaient bien dosés, le brun le remarquait toujours, d'instinct. Or, là, ce qui était dans la fiole de verre ne méritait même pas d'y être.

Le professeur lui posa d'autres questions, et Harry ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir puis il lui indiqua que c'était une réalisation d'élève ratée, avant de lui demander s'il était capable de la lui préparer convenablement. Il fit passer tout ça pour de la curiosité, car les travaux qu'il lui avait demandé de rendre dans sa matière avait toujours été parfaits, qu'il soit seul, ou en binôme.

Deux heures plus tard, il le congédiait, observant avec fierté mais suspicion le résultat que le jeune garçon avait obtenu. Parfait, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, la préparation était légèrement supérieure au niveau de troisième année. Où Potter avait-il pu acquérir ces solides bases ? Certainement pas chez les moldus qui l'avait élevé. Il soupira, continuant à se demander comment le gamin pouvait avoir autant de connaissances. Il connaissait Pétunia Dursley, et il était certain que celle-ci ne l'avait pas aidé avec ses origines sorcières, et bien au contraire.

Il avait tout de même réussi à avoir des conversations avec le première année, et même si elles n'avaient pas été de grande qualité, elles avaient au moins servi à ce qu'il cerne un peu plus la personnalité du fils Potter.

Harry, lui, se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ajoute un ingrédient qui aurait fait mousser son chaudron. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe extérieur d'une inquiétude passagère. _Faire attention à ses capacités._

Sans s'en préoccuper plus – bien qu'il ferait dorénavant des efforts pour rater les choses qu'il entreprenait il traversa à nouveau les sombres, humides et froids cachots de l'école et se rendit au grand dortoir commun, qui était pourtant vide.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se tournait encore dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Il décida alors de se lever, transpirant un peu trop dans ses draps à son goût. Le brun lança un Tempus, voulant savoir l'heure. 1h. Il ne se rendormirait pas avant longtemps. Il avisa alors la date qui était apparue en même temps. 25 décembre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, se traitant d'imbécile.

 **« Les cadeaux~ ..! »** Gémit-il pour lui même.

Oh, il en avait des idées, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait, il avait trouvé la dernière manquante le soir même mais actuellement, rien n'était prêt, ni envoyé, d'ailleurs.

Deux heures plus tard, à 3h, donc, il emportait avec lui toutes les bricoles faites pour ses amis à la volière, lançant auparavant un puissant sortilège de désillusion ainsi que quelques autres sorts faisant qu'il serait non-repérable, même par Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Le vieux fou avait plutôt intérêt à penser à lui offrir sa cape, sinon il serait obligé d'aller la chercher lui-même.

Le matin du 25, Kai découvrait au pied du sapin de Noël que sa famille avait décoré pour les fêtes une grande fiole en verre contenant un liquide pas inconnu, qu'il adorait toujours autant. _Sa potion._ Harry était vraiment le meilleur.

Draco, lui, se demandait d'où venait la panthère violette en peluche qui se frottait contre sa jambe, comme si elle avait une conscience et qu'elle voulait des caresses. Lucius Malfoy s'en approcha, et quand il reconnut le sort presque ignoré des sorciers d'Angleterre, il ne put que penser qu'il avait été lancé brillamment.

Neville crut avoir une attaque en recevant un vrai balai de compétition, et sa grand-mère voulut le lui retirer tout de suite, se demandant qui avait l'attention de tuer son fils.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux quand elle vit un paquet avec des vifs d'or ensorcelés sur le papier pour qu'ils y volent. Elle fit attention a comment le déchirer pour pouvoir le garder, et y découvrit à l'intérieur un bloc de pages où des écritures ressemblant fortement à celle d'Harry y étaient déjà présentes. Elle y lut rapidement : _Comment devenir un animagus en 10 leçons._ Elle secoua sa tête d'un air désespéré, voyant la dernière phrase inscrite. « Ne pas se déclarer au ministère. Où seraient les avantages ? »

Tous ses amis proches eurent droit à un cadeau comme ceci, et alors qu'ils déchiraient tous les emballages, le brun aux yeux émeraude dormait comme un bienheureux dans un fauteuil moelleux de la Salle Commune des serpents, sans remarquer qu'il avait lui aussi un petit tas coloré qui s'empilait au pied du sapin décoré d'argent.

* * *

Je suis en retard, je sais, MAIS !, est-ce que je serais toujours moi si je n'étais pas en retard et que j'avais répondu à toutes les reviews ? Cette phrase sonne bizarre.. Donc après deux semaines (jcrois c'est ça, nan?) me voilà, et comme d'habitude, je vous donne un chapitre en tentant de me faire oublier pour les méchantes choses que je vous fais, comme par exemple, attendre.

D'ailleurs, j'ai finis d'écrire ça hier soir vers quatre heures, parce que je me suis réveillée et que j'ai plus su dormir, donc si j'étais rendue à la moitié de ce que vous avez là, j'ai écrit l'autre en pleine nuit. Oe, jsais, vous vous en foutez.

Jvais (va falloir que je perde cette habitude je mettre juste un 'j' devant les verbes, c'est pas bô !), je disais donc je vais répondre très vite au questions posés dans les reviews de ya deux semaines.

Les chapitres sont assez courts, mais avec des plus longs, bin, ça fait plus d'attente, et déjà que je sais pas tenir un rythme de parution :/ Et puis non, on a pas fini de voir Neville et Hermione, ni même d'autres personnes qui finiront par arriver. Harry s'entoure juste des bonnes personnes, et ça même si ce n'est pas voulu. Concernant le fait qu'Harry apprenne qu'il soit Lord, et ce par hasard, jcrois (j'avais dit nan) que les Malfoy vont se faire un plaisir de parfaire son éducation hehe. (Puis pour Neville qui est sur un balai, ya pas de raisons particulières à ça, Harry ne sait juste pas trop comment l'aborder, et il veut lui même voler à ce moment là :p)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et surtout de suivre cette histoire, depuis le début ou non (même si on est encore au début, quoique là on est à la fin du début, bref) Jvous aimes fooort !

Des bisooous, à la prochaine (pas de date, c'est moins risqué ^^)


	9. Horcruxes

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 9 - HORCRUXES**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, pour la suite

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** j'suis à l'heure !

* * *

 **« Mr Miles ! Mr Potter ! 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous devriez avoir honte ! »** Cria McGonagall, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés par sa fureur. **« Et vous ne devriez pas vous sentir à part Messieurs Weasley ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !**

23 janvier. Un jeudi. Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Malgré les réprimandes, les quatre garçons se lancent des regards amusés, ce que ne risque pas de manquer la professeur de Métamorphose qui leur lance des regards noirs.

De toute façon, elle y connaît rien, elle. C'était juste une vengeance.

 **« Votre propre frère, Messieurs Weasley ! Enfin ! Il serait peut être temps de grandir un peu ! »**

Nouveau regard en coin. Fred mord sa main pour éviter de partir dans de grands éclats de rire. George plante encore plus ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

 **« Dans le lac ! Par le froid qu'il fait ! Quelle idée vous est donc passée par la tête ?! »**

Et puis, Ron l'avait cherché, aussi ! Il les avait menacés de dire aux professeurs qu'ils complotaient tout les quatre en plein milieu de la nuit dans une classe vide. Et bon, c'était simplement une petite baignade dans le lac, fallait pas en faire tout un plat.

 **« Vous mériteriez d'y tomber aussi, jeunes hommes ! »**

Kai donna un coup de coude à Harry, et le regard des jumeaux se fit plus insistant sur lui. Wow ? Allait-il réellement faire ça ? Et puisque ses trois compagnons de crime de la journée ne le lâchèrent pas, il murmura un discret sort qui lui donna une tête malade, et c'est blanc comme un linge qu'il s'effondra à terre.

Cette fois ci ils eurent tous du mal à retenir un ricanement.

 **« Mr Potter ! Enfin ! Relevez vous ! »**

McGonagall devint à son tour blanche, et hurla aux élèves qui observaient la scène curieusement d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

 **« Mr Miles, Harry a-t-il mangé ce midi ? »**

Kai regarda un instant les deux roux qui faisaient non de la tête. Il fallait qu'il dise qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé, ou il ne fallait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Ils étaient malins, eux. Comment pouvait-il comprendre ? Il choisit donc la première option : non, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et il ne dormait pas bien non plus.

Harry insulta mentalement Kai de débile, mais il décida de se tenir à son rôle de grand malade et resta allongé par terre.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, elle fit léviter Harry. Par Merlin, il allait vomir, c'était quoi cette idée de faire voler ses élèves ? Il fut déposé sur un lit. Première fois de l'année qu'il venait ici. Et c'était seulement pour une blague. Qu'est ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour que ses amis (et lui-même) n'écopent pas de plusieurs heures de colle ?

McGonagall fit sortir les trois autres, alors qu'elle expliquait la situation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kai mente ? Il soupira de frustration, et fit semblant de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans le lit. Jeta un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche. Les deux femmes n'étaient plus là, mais il entendait quand même les deux voix.

Il posa un pied à terre, puis un deuxième, et s'approcha furtivement de la porte. De la sortie, même !

 **« Mr Potter, où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? »**

 **« Dans ma Salle Commune. »** Dit-il simplement, d'une voix froide.

Il n'avait même pas conscience que lorsqu'il parlait, les adultes croyaient entendre un enfant élevé par une famille noble.

 **« Je dois d'abord vérifier votre état, Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans mon autorisation. »**

Oh, il allait tuer Miles, il le sentait bien, cette fois. Et les jumeaux, aussi. Il était sur qu'ils étaient en train de raconter leurs aventures à Draco, et qu'Hermione et Neville n'étaient pas loin non plus.

Lorsque Pomfresh fit un pas vers lui il en fit un en arrière. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la main posé sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait horreur des médicomages, et de leurs insistantes manies. Ou plutôt de leur manie d'insister.

 **« Mr Potter, je dois vous examiner. »** Fit-elle d'une voix douce alors que le brun ouvrait la porte. **«** **Ne sortez pas. »**

Trop tard, pensa-t-il.

 **« Mr Potter ! »** Cria l'infirmière, prête à le stupéfier, en chœur avec la vieille écossaise.

Sans courir, il se dirigea vers son but premier : l'antre des serpents. Il y croisa Théo, et comme il ne comptait pas se montrer aux autres – laisser leur anxiété des représailles monter était une bonne idée ! – il passa la fin d'après midi avec lui, à faire les devoirs mais aussi à parler de conneries en tout genre.

Harry était bien, dans la maison des serpents. Il se sentait plus libre, plus indépendant. En même temps, il était aussi plus vieux, plus mature, mais il avait l'impression de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Kai aussi semblait être insouciant, ici. Leurs problèmes n'étaient plus. Bien sur, ils avaient eu du mal à se décider. Leurs vies étaient construites, ils avaient parcourus un long chemin jusqu'à leurs 24 ans, et là, il fallait qu'ils retournent 13 ans dans le passé. Treize années qui s'effaceraient avec une minuscule gorgée ?

Mais là n'était pas le fait. Harry avait longuement pensé à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et puisque sa puissance et ses souvenirs resteraient, il avait finalement pensé qu'il y aurait plus d'avantages à faire cela que de rester.

Et Kai l'avait suivi.

Il avait du longuement réfléchir, lui aussi. Mais, eh !, il n'avait rien à perdre non plus. Il était recherché par les Aurors, donc il ne pouvait sortir sans une quelconque couverture. Son père s'était fait enfermé à Azkaban par les pourris du ministère qui pensait avoir à faire à des vols d'une certaine gravité de sa part. Sa mère en était littéralement devenue folle, et personne ne pouvait s'en approcher sans se faire accuser de son enfermement. Tout ceci était arrivé lorsque les Miles avaient déménagés en Angleterre, après la guerre.

Sortant de ses pensées, il bifurqua à droite pour se trouver face à la Grande Salle, et il s'installa à côté de son ami blond. Voyant Kai déglutir difficilement, il ricana, et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

Le brun s'en tira avec un sortilège de cadenassage, qui ne fut levé que grâce à Flitwick deux semaines plus tard. La scène avait été comique, puisque Miles se disait impossible d'ouvrir son livre, et le professeur lui avait enlevé 20 points croyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

Lorsque les cours avaient repris, Harry et Kai avaient décidé de faire baisser leurs notes. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que l'année passait, ils n'arrivaient moins à faire certaines, rataient leurs sorts. En métamorphose, lorsqu'il avait du transformer un parchemin en livre, le livre de Kai n'avait qu'une page alors que celui d'Harry était un feuillet sans couverture.

Harry avait même trouvé un mélange intéressant à faire en cours de potions. Il avait reconnu certains ingrédients, et réfléchissant à la propriété qu'ils auraient avec d'autres, avait finalement tout brassé. Des fées étaient sortis de son chaudrons par dizaines, et avait décoré le château de paillettes. Et c'est étonnement la salle de cours de Snape qui avait la plus soufferte. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un tel résultat, et Harry s'était contenté de lui répondre qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les explications écrites au tableau.

 **« Kai ? Tu te rappelle ce que j'avais dit à propos d'un certain alchimiste ? »** Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, se promenant dans les couloirs.

 **« La pierre philosophale, tout ça .. ? »** Le brun acquiesça. **« Hé ! Laisse moi de l'espace, j'ai la moitié de moi en dehors. »** Protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Le vieux citronné avait finalement bien donné la cape à Harry pour Noël. Contrairement à sa première première année, il avait cette fois signé son nom. Il avait très certainement voulu se faire passer pour un homme bienveillant qui faisait quelques clins d'œil à ses élèves, leur permettant des sortir la nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, maintenant que Harry était en possession de l'objet, il allait s'en servir pour faire le bien au sein de château. Enfin, le bien selon sa définition et celle des personnes les plus farceuses de l'établissement.

 **« Il faudrait qu** ' **on mette un plan en marche. »** Soupira-t-il.

 **« Tu vas y aller ? »** Questionna Kai, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 **« Je ne peux pas simplement demander à Snape ou autre d'enlever le turban de Quirrel. Je veux dire : Comment aurais-je été au courant ? La Salle sur Demande est là. »** Dit-il en se stoppant.

Il pensa très fortement à une petite salle d'entraînement capable de retenir un débordement, et passa trois fois devant le mur. La porte apparut, et ils rentrèrent tout les deux la pièce.

 **« Wow, c'est pas du n'importe quoi, cette pièce ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

 **« Ça. »**

Il déposa devant lui un diadème. Immédiatement, Kai se sentit attiré par la magie de l'objet. Il réveillait lui même sa magie noire, l'éveillant et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Harry put remarquer avec inquiétude que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs.

 **« On va le détruire, Kai. Écoutes-moi. Kai ? »**

Sa respiration devint plus forte et rapide, avant de se calmer, et les yeux de Kai se reteignirent de bleu. Harry soupira de soulagement. Catastrophe évitée. Il ne pensait pas que l'Horcruxe déstabiliserait autant son ami. La magie noire le faisait toujours réagir, puisque c'était un de ses domaines de prédilection. Elle amenait toujours sa partie sombre à réagir, et si Harry n'avait pas vu cette réaction chez Kai depuis longtemps, c'est bien parce qu'il avait appris à se maîtriser.

 **«** **Je peux ? »** Demanda-t-il, incertain.

Maintenant que sa magie avait été mobilisée, il avait besoin de la sortir, la sentant déchaînée à l'intérieur de lui. Harry lui fit signe de oui avec sa tête, alors Kai lança un Feudeymon autant puissant que contrôlé. Il haleta lorsqu'une force encore puis influente que toute à l'heure s'échappa de l'objet, mais put résister à l'attraction, car elle s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Quand il fit cesser son sort, il ne restait plus.

 **« Combien de ces immondes choses nous reste-t-il à détruire ? »** Fit-il d'un ton léger, bien qu'il venait de détruire un morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

Seule une goutte de sueur dégoulinant sur sa tempe prouvait l'effort de contrôle qu'il venait de faire.

Harry compta mentalement. Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe, Nagini, le diadème, et lui. Si l'on pouvait considérer que le diadème venait d'être détruit, il n'en savait toujours rien pour son état d'Horcruxe. Il décida tout de même de ne pas se compter.

 **« 5. »**

 **« Sans toi ? »**

Perspicace, celui-là.

 **« Sans moi. »**

 **« Et comment on va les trouver ? Parce que j'ai très peu envie d'aller me balader dans le manoir de Sir Voldemort à la recherche d'un serpent de 3 mètres de long prêt à avaler la moindre chose qui bougerait. »** Fit-il, un poil sarcastique.

 **« Il faudra juste trouver un autre moyen, je suppose. »**

 **« Haha. J'accepterai pas non plus si c'est le manoir Lestrange. J'suis sérieux, Harry. On ne pourrait même pas passer leurs défenses. »** Il vit un air de défi dans les iris verts. **« Harry~ ! »** Geint-il. **« On ne peut pas faire ça. Il faudrait toute une équipe organisée dernière nous qui nous guiderait. Personne n'est capable de faire ça ici. »**

 **« On a le temps d'y penser, de toute façon. »** Dit Harry dans un petit rire.

Kai se renfrogna voyant que son ami se moquait de lui. Les années suivantes promettaient de grandes aventures.

* * *

Yop ! Devinez quoi ? Ce chapitre est là dans les bons temps ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprend un rythme normal, c'est à dire le prochain chapitre lundi (ou mardi)

Je vous remercie tous les reviewers et vous fait pleins de bisous et même si je prend pas le temps de répondre personnellement à chacun, j'essaierai maintenant de répondre aux questions ici !

On voit apparaitre 'la potion' de Kai au prochain chapitre (sisi, il est à moitié écrit, je vous jure !), mais toute la réponse est dans le résumé de cette fanfic, je veux dire, c'est juste un petit clin d'oeil :D Pour l'Armoire à Disparaitre, bin.. C'est pas que j'y pensais plus mais juste un peu, mais de toute façon, Harry réserve un meilleur avenir à Draco que de jouer au méchant !

Ah ouais et, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Voilà voilà, je vous remercie encore beaucoup beaucoup (on a dépassé les 100 followers awiiii !) pleins de bisous et de câlins ! Bonne fin de vacances (en tout cas c'est la fin pour moi *pleure*)


	10. Pierre Philosophale

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 10 - PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** drarry, parce que je ne peux pas faire sans !

 **RATING:** M, en prévision hehe

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** ce chapitre suit directement le dernier ! (rappel: Harry et Kai sont dans la Salle-sur-Demande et détruisent le diadème !) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Bon, et à propos de ce plan ? »** Demanda Kai. **« Il y a quoi à faire pour récupérer cette foutue pierre ? »**

 **« Et bien, ce sont des épreuves des professeurs, mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »** Commença-t-il. **« Cependant, on va avoir du mal à récuperer la pierre. Il ne faut pas vouloir s'en servir pour l'avoir, mais nous savons tout les deux que l'obtenir va être difficile. »**

 **« Quel homme ne désirerai pas être immortel, n'est ce pas ? »**

Harry hocha la tête.

 **« Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas à quoi sert cette pierre. »**

Kai le regarda suspicieusement.

 **« Tu voudrais dire que .. on va emmener quelqu'un avec nous, c'est ça ? J'aime pas trop ça. »**

 **« Sinon, reste la solution de ne pas prendre la pierre et de seulement contrer le Lord Noir ainsi. »**

 **« Mais est-ce que Dumbledore voudra toujours la détruire si il voit que personne n'a réussi à l'atteindre ? »** Il fit une pose, puis : **« Il la convoite autant que Voldemort, si ce n'est plus. »**

Ils soupirèrent en chœur.

 **« Au fait ! »** S'exclama Kai avec un immense sourire, en brandissant la fiole que lui avait offert Harry presque deux mois auparavant, pour Noël. **« C'est l'heure de tester ça ! Mais tu fais avec moi ! »**

 **« Rassure moi, j'ai cru que tu avais dit que j'allais boire ça, mais j'ai mal entendu, n'est ce pas ? »**

 **« Oh, Harry ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! S'il te plaît ! »**

 **« Nan. »**

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'avait pas confiance en ses talents de potionniste, mais surtout qu'il refusait d'avoir ses cheveux en une autre couleur. Déjà qu'il les avait fait pousser pour éviter d'avoir à faire avec un nid d'oiseau chaque matin, alors il n'allait pas enchaîner les changements sur eux.

 **« Mais seulement des reflets, alors ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! »** Fit-il avait une mine boudeuse.

 **« Demande à Dray ? »**

 **« Arrête de te moquer. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas toucher à ses cheveux. »**

 **« Ne touche pas aux miens non plus, alors. C'est ton problème si tu aimes être pas normal, pas le mien ! »**

Le lendemain, on pouvait apercevoir des reflets verts dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Les profs avaient demandé aux deux amis de retirer ce qu'ils considéraient comme une extravagance, mais ils avaient tous deux mentis, disant que Kai avait trouvé ça dans une boutique mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote avec. Snape avait refusé de perdre son précieux temps dans des recherches, et tout le monde se doutait que c'était une excuse pour voir ses deux élèves embêter le monde. Seul Quirrel ne put voir le changement, car il fut annoncé absent. Juste trois personnes dans Hogwarts comprirent pourquoi.

Les jours se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à Mai. C'était un samedi matin, et la petite bande déjeunait dans la salle commune des serpents, bavardant gaiement sous les regards bienveillants des plus vieux. Ils avaient au tout début été mécontents de voir des Gryffondor sur leur territoire, mais après qu'Harry leur ait fait une scène en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour qu'ils « arrêtent leurs conneries d'enfants, voient un peu que tout ceci n'était que manipulation et clichés, et qu'ils se devaient de se reprendre en main et de laisser leur solitude et mauvaises manières de côté. »

Ce jour là, Snape s'était pris la tête dans les mains, ayant honte du garçon. Ce dernier s'était fait enlever des points progressivement par McGonagall pour qu'il arrête de hurler ainsi au milieu du repas, et Dumbledore semblait lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Mais au fur et à mesure, les verts et argents avaient ramenés certains de leurs camarades étrangers à leur maison – le plus souvent des Serdaigle – et ce, grâce au plus jeune.

Draco passa une main devant le visage de Neville, qui sursauta, et Kai en profita pour demander pourquoi avec Hermione ils étaient si pensifs.

 **« Hier soir, Dean et Ron parlaient, et avec Neville on étudiait à côté. Mais.. On a entendu ce qu'ils disaient, et c'était à propos d'un chien à trois têtes, d'une trappe et du Professeur Snape volant quelque chose. »**

Que devait faire Harry ? Tout révéler, ou bien .. ? Il regarda Kai quelques secondes et cela suffit pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

 **« Il y a bien un Cerbère dans l'école. Vous vous rappelez qu'au banquet, on nous a interdit une partie du château ? »**

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Kai prit la parole à la suite d'Harry.

 **« Dumbledore y cache la Pierre Philosophale, et nous sommes sûrs que c'est Quirrel qui la veut, et non Snape. »**

Personne ne le contredit, ayant tous confiance en ses paroles. Ici, personne ne mentait à personne, si l'on mettait à part tout ce qui concernait Harry et Kai. Cela se ressentait quand on regardait comment la petite bande était soudée entre elle.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la voudrait ? »** Demanda alors Pansy.

 **« Et bien, »** fit Kai en lançant un regard à son ami, hésitant. **« Il se pourrait que Quirrel soit un Mangemort, et que son Maître la veuille. »**

 **« Tu veux dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »** Cria Draco, avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche, conscient des regards qui se tournait vers lui à l'entente du nom maudit. **« Il faut que je préviennes mon père, il ne peut pas retourner parmi ces tueurs ! »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait que l'ancienne Narcissa et l'ancien Draco n'était pas pour Voldemort, mais le patriarche Malfoy avait été enfermé après la guerre, et ça n'était pas pour rien. Il avait été connu pour être dans le cercle rapproché du Lord Noir.

Si Draco prévenait son père, au contraire, Harry était d'avis que leur mission serait plus difficile.

 **« Comment êtes vous au courant pour tout cela ? »** Demanda Hermione, suspicieusement.

 **« Nous aussi on a surpris des conversations, et on a décidé de chercher un peu plus loin de quoi il s'agissait. »**

 **« En résumant l'histoire, Quirrel voudrait la Pierre gardée par un Cerbère, pour l'offrir à son Maître, qui est censé être mort, en passant. Et que vient faire Snape là-dedans ? »** Questionna Théo, resté muet jusque là.

 **« Peut-être qu'il est au courant de ce que veut faire Quirrel ? »**

Hermione resta pensive un instant.

 **« Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne prévient-il pas Dumbledore ? »**

 **« Dumbledore n'est pas un saint, 'Mione. Il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château lorsque ce n'est pas un minimum caché, et si nous, nous avons pu voir ça, alors il sait lui aussi que Quirrel veut ce qu'il cache. »** Fit doucement Harry.

Il n'était à présent plus sur que tout le monde croit ses paroles, puisqu'il était à la limite d'accuser le Directeur de la renaissance de Voldemort. Mais tous acquiescèrent, considérant au moins ce qu'il disait.

 **« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te moques tout le temps de lui ? »**

 **« Pans' à raison, tu es toujours entrain de l'appeler le vieux fou, et tu n'écoutes même pas ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, il n'est pas méchant ! Il est juste un peu vieux et amoureux de son école et de ses élèves ! »** Approuva la seconde fille.

 **« Lorsque mes parents sont morts, Dumbledore m'a placé dans une famille moldue, qui détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. La sœur de ma mère, ma tante, la considérait, elle et mon père, comme des bons à rien. Il m'a prévenu du monde magique que pour cette rentrée. Jamais il ne m'a rendu visite, jamais personne ne m'a expliqué pourquoi il se passait des choses étranges. Ma chambre était un placard, et la seule chose que je savais à propos de ma cicatrice, était que je l'avais eut dans un accident de voiture qui avait tué mes parents. »**

Tous restèrent choqués par ce qu'Harry disait. Sauf Kai, qui, bien entendu connaissait la suite de ce qu'Harry allait dire, ayant lui même changé les souvenirs de ses parents lors des dernières vacances. Il n'avait eu aucun remord à le faire, puisque c'était pour éviter que l'on se pose des questions sur Harry. Lui même avait fait une petite escapade chez les Dursley en passant par la cheminée privée de la Salle-sur-Demande, leur changeant leur mémoire aussi.

 **« Comment est ce que tu sais toutes ces choses sur les sorciers, alors ? »**

 **« Grâce à Kai et ses parents. Je les aie rencontrés quand j'étais plus jeune, et ils m'ont appris tout ce que je sais. »**

Froncement de sourcils de la part de Blaise et d'Hermione, mais ce fut le blondinet qui prit la parole, alors qu'il relevait la tête du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait à son père les dernières nouvelles apprises.

 **« Je croyais que Kai habitait en Amérique avant de venir ici pour aller dans cette école ? »**

Harry ricana, continuant son histoire inventée de toutes pièces :

 **« Ils m'ont pris avec eux. »**

 **« Mais Dumbledore n'a rien dit ? »** Fit Neville, alors que son monde s'écroulait.

Il avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était certes, croulant, mais gentil. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était le chef de la 'lumière', mais à la vue de ce qu'il entendait, il n'en était plus très sur.

 **« Dumbledore n'est pas au courant. Il pense que j'ai passé mon enfance chez mon oncle et ma tante, alors qu'en vérité, j'en ai passé la plupart en Amérique. »**

Il n'avait jamais été en Amérique, et cela lui coûtait de mentir ainsi. Mais ils pouvaient leur dire pour le moment. Personne ne comprendrait leur choix de revenir, alors que la guerre qu'ils devraient mener était finie.

 **« Il compte sur mon absence de parents et d'éducation pour le prendre pour une figure de paternité, et ainsi lui obéir. Rubeus Hagrid devait venir me chercher chez les Dursley, mais je n'y étais déjà plus, une voisine-espionne pour lui l'avait prévenu que j'étais déjà dans le monde joyeux et merveilleux des sorciers ! »** Annonça-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. **« La mission d'Hagrid aurait été de me dire que les Serpentard étaient mauvais et que si je m'en approchais je deviendrais comme le meurtrier de mes parents. »**

Tous furent soufflés par la déclaration du brun. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens, et ils étaient surs que si Harry n'avait jamais croisé la route des Miles, il serait alors à Gryffondor, ignorant les verts et argents.

 **« Il n'aurait pas fait ça ? »**

 **« Si. Pour l'instant, il essaie de savoir pourquoi je l'ignore lorsqu'il tend la main au pauvre orphelin que je suis censé être. »**

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Hermione et Kai se rendirent pour midi aux cuisines, cherchant à éviter la Grande Salle et son trop plein de monde. Ils y rencontrèrent les frères Weasley, qui, encore une fois avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, donc les deux se joignirent au reste du groupe pour manger.

Ils restèrent toute la journée assis dans les canapés moelleux qui entouraient une table basse. Draco avait envoyé son hibou à son père, sans qu'Harry ne cherche à éviter cela. Pansy avait ramené de son dortoir des jeux sorciers, et ils avaient fait plusieurs compétitions, toujours remportées par Hermione, qui avait autant de ruse qu'un Serpentard.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, le temps s'était rafraîchit, et déjà que la Salle Commune des serpents était plus froide que les autres, dû à sa localisation sous le lac, Blaise alla chercher une grosse couette dans le dortoir des garçons. Théo y testa un sortilège de multiplication, et bientôt, tout le monde eut la sienne. Les deux roux quittèrent leurs jeunes amis pour retrouver Lee, avec qui ils avaient prévus une sortie en cachette à Hogsmeade.

Lorsque Harry et Neville se rendirent une nouvelle fois aux cuisines pour chaparder de la nourriture aux elfes trop gentils pour leur propre bien, ils n'entendirent pas les menaces qui se disaient quelques étages plus hauts.

En effet, un petit Serdaigle aux yeux ambre s'était aventuré jusqu'au bureau de son professeur de DCFM. Comme il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse lorsqu'il avait toqué, que la porte était entrouverte et que des voix lui parvenaient de derrière le panneau de bois, il l'avait poussé. Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais vu ce qui lui faisait face. L'adulte n'avait pas son éternel turban. Et quand il dirait aux autres que Quirrel avait un visage à l'arrière du crâne, ils ne pourraient le croire.

Pourtant, une voix lui souffla qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit à ses camarades, puisque déjà l'homme à la phobie des vampires le regardait avec des yeux perçants. Il fit un geste et la porte se ferma dans un claquement.

« Et merde. » Pensa le bleu et cuivre, tandis qu'il se faisait saisir par le cou. Son instinct fut de crier au secours, mais, malheureusement, il avait été bâillonné d'un sort. Et alors que Quirrel lui disait qu'un élève mort n'était pas une bonne chose pour ne pas se faire remarquer, surtout depuis qu'il avait Snape à ses trousses, le turban se glissa autour de sa tête tel un serpent, couvrant à nouveau le second visage.

Quirrel ne le lâcha seulement quand il fut sur qu'il avait assez foutu la trouille à l'adolescent pour qu'il se taise, et celui-ci déguerpit vers sa Salle Commune, et ne fit pas attention aux deux élèves habillés des couleurs de Serpentard qui portant plein de victuailles dans leurs mains, qui eux, le regardèrent étrangement.

* * *

Heyaa ! On est lundi et c'est un nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs c'est le chapitre 10, y'aura plus jamais de chapitre avec un seul chiffre, snif.

Bon, trêves de lamentations (et puis c'est une bonne chose, nan ?) et place aux RARs ! (cette réponse s'adresse surtout à **_LadyEdel_** , en fait :D)

Y'a des choses que j'oublie comme ça :p D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'en parle comme si Nagini existait déjà, mais du coup j'sais pas comment je vais arranger ça ! Est-ce que Harry est au courant que l'horcruxe est pas fait ? Parce que sinon ça colle toujours, mais bon je vais aller vérifier tout ça et trouver une petite solution pour bien faire le truc ! En tout cas, merci de me le rappeler, et merci d'aimer et de reviewer !

Tous les autres ( ** _shenendoahcalyssa_** , **_brigitte26_** et **_soln96_** ) et tous ceux qui fav' et follow merci de l'avoir fait j'espère que cette fanfic vous plait toujours autant ! _ **  
**_

Des bisooous, à la prochaine fois ! (est-ce qu'on va faire un combo 3 sans retard ? Mystère !)


	11. infos publication

**NOTE:**

Bon.. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre.. Puisque ce n'est pas ça. Je met un petit post très vite fait pour à nouveau m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier depuis trèèès longtemps. A vrai dire j'ai eu un problème d'ordi, le temps que je le mette à réparer, bin ça a louper deux semaines de publications, puis quand je l'ai retrouvé ça faisait trois, le temps que je me mette dans mon chapitre, quatre, et ainsi de suite. Mais vu qu'on est en vacances (en tout cas moi !) la suite arrive dans la semaine je pense, et n'hésitez pas à m'engueulez pour ne pas que j'oublie ! À très bientôt !

slumx.


	12. Face à Face

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 11 - FACE À FACE  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** tout est à la déesse JK Rowling !

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** en baaas !

* * *

Kai et Harry étaient prêts. Ils savaient que dans la soirée, Quirrel au double visage tenterait de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Ils l'avaient tout simplement su, car Dumbledore n'était plus entres les murs d'Hogwarts. Ils avaient surveillé, avec l'aide de leurs amis, et surtout d'Hermione, le courrier pendant plus de deux semaines, et quand ils avaient vus le magnifique phénix du directeur se diriger droit vers son bureau alors qu'il n'avait reçu de lettres depuis quelques jours, ils avaient immédiatement compris les événements.

Dehors, dans le parc du château, régnait une bonne humeur. Blaise avait fait venir de plusieurs _accio balais,_ des – on ne s'en doutait pas – balais. Une course avait débutée entre Théo et Harry, et c'était ce dernier qui avait gagné. Le moins brun des deux boudait désormais sur une grande couverture qui avait auparavant été un brin d'herbe. Ceux qui voyaient de loin le petit groupe hétérogène devaient se dire que des discussions légères avaient lieux entres eux, mais c'était une toute autre chose. Depuis que la bande d'amis avaient étés mis au courant que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait dans Hogwarts, chacun annonçait ce qu'il en avait appris dans la journée. Harry et Kai ne se trouvaient donc plus tous les deux à affronter l'affreux parasite accroché à l'arrière de la tête de leur professeur de Défense.

Neville avait d'ailleurs été voir le première année de Serdaigle que lui et Harry avaient croisé dans un couloir, et avec un pouvoir de persuasion qu'Harry était sur que Neville n'avait jamais possédé, l'avait poussé à dire ce qu'il savait sur l'homme au turban. Bien entendu, il n'avait révélé que des choses que les amis connaissaient, mais Jonathan – le Serdaigle – les avaient convaincus de le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, si bien qu'il était rendu neuf fois sur dix avec eux, amenant avec lui une certaine Mandy Brocklehurst, elle aussi une Serdaigle.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le ciel s'obscurcissait, si bien qu'ils finirent par se retrouver dans l'antre des aiglons, puisque ceux-ci avaient une bibliothèque bien plus fournie que les verts et argents, et que certains voulaient bosser pour le lendemain. Le temps que les derniers finissent leurs devoirs, les autres entamèrent une partie de carte, à la façon moldue. Puis vint l'heure de retourner dans son propre dortoir. Hermione étreignit longtemps les quelques Serpentard prêts à partir à l'aventure, puisqu'il avait été décidé que c'était eux qui iraient à la rencontre de Voldemort, étant donné qu'ils avaient travaillés sur des sorts de niveaux supérieurs. Évidement, chacun d'entre eux avaient appris des choses, atteignant les résultats qu'auraient des troisièmes années au minimum, mais Harry et Kai les battaient tous sans efforts apparents. Les serpents remontaient donc les escaliers qui menaient à leurs dortoirs, se lançant des regards emplis à la fois de crainte et d'espoir. Pansy partit du côté fille, alors que les garçons allaient vers leur partie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs très vite désenchanté de leur dortoir : puisqu'il était commun à toutes les années, ce qu'ils trouvaient bien en début d'année, les bruits d'un qui cauchemardait réveillait tous les Serpentard. Les lumières furent éteintes, et le silence s'imposa, les plus vieux et plus expérimentés créant une bulle d'intimité autour de leurs lits. L'oreiller d'Harry se mit à vibrer à 23h pile, mais il n'eut pas besoin de ça pour le réveiller, contrairement à Kai, il n'avait pu fermer un œil durant le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé. Il se leva, et prétexta le besoin de dormir au calme dans la Salle Commune pour sortir du dortoir, créant ainsi un moment pour que Kai se cache dans la cape d'invisibilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, il remarquait la présence de quelqu'un sous l'ancien drap de son père, et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce accueillante, pour des cachots froids et glauques. Cela dit, ils avaient tendance à les apprécier, ces cachots glauques. Jamais on n'y trouvait d'élèves, puisque tous avaient peur de s'y perdre : seuls les élèves sous la responsabilité de Snape et lui-même en avaient parfaite connaissance. Même Rusard n'osait pas s'aventurer si profond dans le château. La plupart des salles y étaient désaffectées, si l'on pouvait appeler cela des salles, puisque cela ressemblait plutôt à d'anciens labos de potion. En s'y promenant, Harry avait même découvert un flacon de venin de Basilic caché sous des décombres. Un peu dangereux, si des élèves inconscients tombaient dessus. Alors il l'avait confié aux bonnes mains des jumeaux Weasley, en gardant tout de même un tiers du précieux poison. Lui et la cape d'invisibilité remontèrent jusqu'à l'étage interdit, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Seul son prénom murmuré par une voix autre que celle de Kai trahit le silence coupé de leurs pas.

« Dray ? Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda-t-il. »

Le blond lui expliqua rapidement que Kai ne se réveillait pas, et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser tout seul aller affronter un monstre. Mais Théo qui ne dormait pas se chargeait de réveiller le faignant, qui les rejoindrait sûrement plus tard. Les deux amis débloquèrent alors la porte qu'Harry savait cacher Touffu, le fameux Cerbère d'Hagrid. Voyant Draco se crisper, il dit :

« Il s'appelle Touffu..

— Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, Harry ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter ? fit-il alors que le chien commençait à grogner.

— Il faut de la musique ! »

Une mélodie douce résonna dans la pièce, et une voix y résonna.

« Comme ça, ça vous va ?

— Kai ! Merlin merci, aide-nous à déplacer ce chien ! »

Harry lança un sortilège d'allègement normalement peu recommandé sur les êtres vivants, et les deux autres le mirent dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ouvrirent la trappe qui se trouvait sous les pieds de l'animal, et Harry fut le premier à se décider à sauter dans le trou noir. Il fut rejoins par Draco, puis Kai. Le premier commença à paniquer en sentant les tentacules d'une plante qu'il identifia comme un filet du diable l'enserrer et l'étrangler. Il se débattit, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de s'en sortir, et avant que l'un des garçons ne fasse un geste, il sortit sa baguette et, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste précis, en fit sortir une grande gerbe de flammes. Tous paniquèrent, ils allaient cramer avec la plante ! Mais finalement, le feu se réduit de lui même, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle des clés, comme Harry venait de l'appeler. Pris par un enthousiaste dû à l'adrénaline, Draco cria qu'il se chargeait de cette pièce, mais très vite sa bonne humeur s'évapora, puisqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fallait une clé particulière, et que celles-ci ne se laissaient pas attraper facilement. Harry déclara qu'il en fallait une assez grosse et en argent. Immédiatement, il se jeta contre un mur, sous le regard étonné des deux autres serpents. Puis il leva sa main, triomphant, une clé correspondant à la description du jeune Lord. Il passa la clé à Kai, et celui-ci déverrouilla le passage vers la quatrième étape.

« C'est un échiquier géant ? demanda Kai, des étoiles pleins les yeux, alors qu'il savait très bien la réponse à sa question. »

Ses yeux semblaient demander la permission à Harry, et lorsque celui-ci fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il s'assit à terre, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le sol. Draco se sentit étouffé par la vague de magie qui parcourut la pièce, mais très vite, la magie le berça, et le mit dans un état de somnolence. Il se sentit extrêmement bien, comme s'il était débarrassé de tout problème. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sursauta lorsque la couronne du roi blanc tomba. Kai avait défait le mécanisme magique du plateau d'échecs. Il avait plusieurs fois vu son ami à l'œuvre en métamorphose, et à chaque fois il lui avait demandé comme cela se faisait qu'il était aussi doué. Kai répondait souvent « les livres, Malfoy, les livres ! ». Après une tape dans le dos du Serpentard aux cheveux colorés de la part d'Harry, le trio avança à la salle suivante, d'où une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait. Ils remarquèrent le troll à terre qui semblait presque se réveiller. Ils passèrent donc rapidement à l'étape d'après. Des fioles remplies de liquides les attendaient, ainsi qu'un parchemin. Harry s'en saisit, et après quelques minutes de silence, il choisit une des fioles, et la mit à part. Il demanda si quelqu'un voulait faire demi-tour, mais comme personne ne lui répondit, il prit le papier de Snape, le retourna, et demanda à Kai de lui donner une plume et de l'encre. Ce dernier métamorphosa un bouchon d'une des fioles, et utilisa l'encre déjà sur le papier, en le remettant dans un flacon qu'il avait vidé. Alors Harry commença à écrire sur le parchemin, puis d'un coup de baguette le fit s'envoler. Le papier prit la forme d'un oiseau en origami, et fit le chemin inverse des garçons, jusqu'au bureau/appartements de son destinataire, passant magiquement à travers la porte. Le professeur autrement appelé le bâtard graisseux par certains élèves fut surpris de voir la missive tomber sur le livre qu'il lisait, confortablement installé sur son canapé. La lettre disait :

« Cher professeur Snape,

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous dérangez si tard, mais nous avons un problème. Par « problème », je veux dire que Voldemort, caché par Quirrel, était en fait au courant de toutes les manigances du directeur, pour cacher la Pierre Philosophale dans l'école. Bien évidemment, je n'ajouterai pas que c'est tout à fait inconscient de cacher un objet d'une telle valeur dans un endroit rempli d'élèves, surtout s'il est recherché par un puissant mage noir, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que moi, je peut l'accorder.

À vrai dire, je m'égare. Nous avons donc réussi à passer les étapes pour cacher la Pierre Philosophale : celle d'Hagrid, du professeur Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrel, et la votre. Mais je n'ose passer les flammes sans vous demander une requête. Pourriez vous venir dès que vous aurez lu ceci, pour nous éviter de quelconques problèmes avec le directeur, puisque apparemment, ces étapes ont étés faites pour qu'un élève, en occurrence, moi, aillent chercher la pierre et défaire Voldemort ? Il serait donc préférable qu'il ne sache rien de ce qui se passe maintenant, et que le mérite d'avoir fait fuir Voldemort vous revienne, nous laissant donc un certain anonymat, si je me permettre de dire cela ainsi.

Votre élève dévoué,

Harry Potter »

Oh, c'était donc cela. Potter se moquait de lui. « Votre élève dévoué ». Non mais il n'avait encore jamais vu cela ! Il réalisa ensuite ce que lui disait son élève. Il était avec Voldemort. Et pas seul, en plus de ça. Oh ! Il se moquait réellement de lui ! Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler sa robe, et partit en trombe vers le couloir interdit, baguette à la main, foutant la frousse au préfet qu'il croisa. Il allait réellement tuer Potter. Bien qu'il ait de bonnes idées, et une réelle capacité à la réflexion. Il croisa le Cerbère endormi, descendit dans la plante brûlée, passa par la porte encore ouverte de la salle de sa collègue de métamorphose, se boucha le nez dans celle du troll, et arriva dans la sienne. Une des fioles était mise à part, de l'encre à l'intérieur. Et celle qui permettait de passer à travers des flammes était complètement vide. Pas une seule goutte n'y restait. Tachant de se calmer, il fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui restait dans ses labos. Non, forcément, il ne lui manquait que la potion anti-inflammable dont il avait besoin à présent. Il testa tout de même un _accio_ , et à son plus grand plaisir, une bouteille vint à lui. Il ne douta pas un instant qu'elle appartenait aux jumeaux Weasley, dont il surveillait les farces de loin, histoire qu'ils ne tentent pas de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il adorait voir les deux frères bosser sur les potions comme ça. Les voir créer de nouvelles choses lui donnait envie de se remettre à ça lui aussi. Peut être que s'il sortait vivant de ce qui l'attendait, il recommencerait à tester de nouvelles formules. Il but une gorgée du liquide, et fit un pas à travers les flammes. Il put enfin voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté : un Quirrel, turban défait, laissait apercevoir un reste de son ancien maître, qui criait au jeune Potter qu'il pourrait lui rendre ses parents s'il le voulait. En face, ce même Potter, entouré de son filleul et de Kai Miles, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, le sourcil droit levé et l'œil moqueur. Avec un air même pas terrifié, en plus de cela. Bon, Draco avait vraiment pâli, et Miles ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais Potter ! On aurait dit que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bon, techniquement, non, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il devait n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Morgane, Potter était un gosse qui se comportait avec la maturité d'un adulte ! Quoique, il avait tout de même une certaine ironie et force d'esprit que les adultes perdaient avec l'âge. Il décida de rester à l'abri derrière une des colonnes en pierre qui entouraient la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait à débiter des phrases pour convaincre Harry de rejoindre sa cause. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune brun ne connaissait que trop bien l'histoire, et désormais, avec toutes ces connaissances, il ne se laisserait plus duper. Son esprit vengeur se réimposait, et il eut envie d'envoyer son ennemi au sol. Il aurait pu, seulement, Snape venait d'arriver. Il trouva heureux qu'il reste à couvert, et, écoutant le discours du mage noir que d'une oreille, lança un discret signe à son professeur pour lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait vu. Il pouvait encore une fois dire merci à ses réflexes d'ancien auror. Comme il l'avait fait il y a plusieurs années de cela, il s'approcha d'un bond de Voldemort et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Autant utiliser les méthodes qu'il savait marcher. Il entendit les cris de douleur de Quirrel et de Voldemort, et sans le savoir, lui aussi hurlait. Ses amis disaient son nom, le gardant à la réalité. Et Snape, restait à coté, impuissant. Puis il y eut un grand silence. Harry se releva du sol où il avait entraîné son puissant adversaire. Il lâcha un petit rire.

« Voilà, fit-il simplement.

— Par Morgane toute puissante ! Mr Potter ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ! cria Snape, aussi rouge que l'emblème des Gryffondor.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans votre bureau ? On y serait mieux. Et puis, du thé ne serait pas de refus ! demanda Kai. »

Snape secoua la tête, et murmura quelque chose comme « ils vont finir par me tuer ». Seul Draco restait plus silencieux. Il se demandait si ce qu'avait affronté son père, sa mère, son parrain, sa tante et d'autres membres de sa famille mort par _sa_ faute, ressemblait réellement à ça. Il savait que ses parents étaient contre le Lord Noir. Son père avait prit la Marque sous ordre de son père. Sa mère ne l'avait pas, mais elle lui devait allégeance, par son mariage avec Lucius. Mariage arrangé par leurs parents. Mais jamais ils ne se quitteraient. Des sentiments étaient nés entres eux, peut être pas amoureux, mais au moins une forte amitié, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne pourraient laisser l'un à _ses_ griffes. Son parrain s'était laissé manipulé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il avait depuis vu les horreurs qu'était capable de faire son maître, si bien qu'il avait vite rejoint le camp de se parents. Et de sa tante, Bellatrix. Sœur de sa mère, elles ne pouvaient que s'entraider, à la fois parce qu'elles avaient été élevés avec un principe de « la famille passe avant tout », mais aussi parce qu'elles étaient extrêmement attachées l'une à l'autre. Draco se promettait de faire quelque chose pour sauver ses parents de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était devenu ami avec Harry Potter sans savoir qu'il pourrait les sauver, mais maintenant, il en prenait conscience. Il prenait conscience que le brun ferait tout pour le peuple sorcier, sans pour autant s'effacer de cette communauté. Et de toute façon, si Harry avait eut un doute sur l'idéologie de son père un peu plus tôt, il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Oh Merlin, il espérait que tout cela se finirait bien. Tout était si mal parti, pourtant.

Les quatre personnes s'installèrent dans le moelleux canapé du Professeur Snape, celui-ci en face, dans un fauteuil couleur crème. Le tout était lumineux, aéré et spacieux, contrairement à ce que pensaient Harry et Kai, Draco étant déjà venu se plaindre à son parrain. Snape était lui même habillé d'une façon qui changeait de l'habitude : un jean et un pull.

« Dites-moi quelle idée vous est passée par la tête, enfin ! Pourquoi n'avez vous pas tout simplement averti le Directeur ?!

— Je pense, Monsieur, que le Directeur n'est pas digne de confiance. Et puis, il n'est même pas là ! fit Kai. »

Snape jeta rapidement un regard à Potter, pour savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas celui ci qui expliquait les faits de la petite bande. Voyant ses yeux un peu dans le vague et le léger froncement de ses sourcils, il lui tendit une potion. Potter la regarda, interdit, puis l'avala, sans dire un mot. Puis, après un petit moment de silence, il dit :

« Dumbledore a créé ces épreuves dans le but que j'y arrive.

— Ne prenez pas ainsi la grosse tête, Mr Potter ! Je vous assure qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un élève ne puisse trouver la Pierre, répondit sèchement Snape.

— Pourquoi a-t-il annoncé au banquet de début d'année qu'il ne fal-

— Pour ne pas que les élèves y aille. Vous êtes illogique, le coupa le professeur de potions.

— Monsieur, voyez les choses en face ! Hagrid est l'homme qui lâche le plus facilement des informations, nous avons vu les filets du diable il y a deux semaines en botanique. Si vous voulez garder une porte fermée, ne laissez pas la clé devant ! Seules vos épreuves, à vous et à McGonagall étaient complexes, et je ne parlerais même pas du troll déjà assomé !

— Calmez vous, Mr Potter. Il est vrai que le directeur n'a pas été très malin de laisser les solutions des épreuves dans les salles mêmes, mais-

— Mais rien du tout ! Professeur, j'en ai la certitude !

— Je vois bien que vous êtes convaincu d'avoir raison, mais je peux vous prouvez que vous avez tort. Cette conversation n'aboutira à rien. Autre chose ? demanda-t-il, oubliant presque la raison de la présence des ses élèves dans ses quartiers.

— Pourriez vous dire au directeur que c'est vous qui avez battu Voldemort ? Et vous direz que vous n'avez pas trouvé la Pierre Philosophale non plus. C'est moi qui l'ai, et je la renderai à Nicholas et Pernelle Flamel pendant les vacances d'été. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'elle a été sauvée. Quirrel cachait derrière son turban face de serpent. _Ogon'_ est un sort qui calcine les êtres vivants, vous direz que vous l'avez utilisé.

— Je n'ai pas connaissance de ce sort.

— C'est de la magie primitive russe. Et vous saviez comment McGonagall avait construit son échiquier, c'est comme ça que vous avez pu défaire les nœuds de magie. Quoi d'autre ? ajouta Kai.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

— Harry ne veut pas de gloire éternelle, parrain. Il est au courant d'une prophétie le concernant, et même s'il n'y croit pas réellement, il sait être le l'espoir du monde sorcier. C'est suffisant pour lui de voir les gens se retourner à son nom, il ne veut pas en plus avoir des fan-clubs et autres.

— Je reconnais que c'est une bonne raison. C'est accordé. Mais de votre coté, ne laissez pas savoir que vous êtes sortis de vos dortoirs ce soir là. Je présume que tous vos amis sont au courant ?

— La plupart, oui.

— Donc, ce sort, Mr Potter ? Si Albus me demande une démonstration ?

— Vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'il ne s'utilise que sur des humains. Lui ne pourra trouver de preuves, puisque tous les livres sur ces sorts là sont gardés par les Sang-Purs, et vous, vous pourrez dire que c'est Voldemort qui vous l'a appris ?

— Oui, c'est une bonne excuse. Et comment expliquez vous le fait que vous connaissiez ces sorts ? tenta Snape, trouvant que son élève avait bien trop de connaissances pour son âge.

— J'ai vécu dans un manoir où il y avait une énorme bibliothèque, pleine de livres. Alors, moi, j'en profite, vous savez ? Merci Monsieur, pour nous aider. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne dans nos dortoirs, maintenant.

— Allez-y. Je vous tiens au courant ?

— Cela serait mieux, en effet. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous serez chez Monsieur Malfoy, cet été ? »

Après que leur directeur de maison leur ait répondu qu'il y serait sûrement très vite invité, avec un regard amusé pour son filleul, ils regagnèrent tous les trois leurs dortoirs, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils croisèrent Dumbledore, plutôt en colère, qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers les cachots. Puis, Harry prit délicatement la Pierre Philosophale qui était dans sa poche, et la mit dans une des poches secrètes de sa valise, achetée presque un an plus tôt. Le temps passait vite.

Il avait hâte de revoir les parents de Kai. Ceux-ci avaient insisté pour qu'il passe ses vacances avec eux. Le sortilège que leur fils leur avait lancé ajoutait de nouveaux souvenirs, mais ils savaient faire la différence entre les vrais et faux. Cela était juste une précaution de si Dumbledore arrivait à leur fouiller l'esprit. Par contre, ceux lancés aux Dursley les faisait croire qu'Harry était parti vers ses quatre ans, et était revenus juste pour ses onze ans. Ils savaient juste sa première destination, l'Amérique, mais ne savaient pas qu'il était ensuite « parti » en France, les parents de Kai ayant ensuite déménagés là-bas, puisqu'ils aimaient voyager.

Les derniers jours passèrent extrêmement vite, chacun passa plus d'un après-midi à retrouver ses affaires au complet, puisque certaines personnes se servaient des fois dans les valises des autres, lorsque, par exemple, ils n'avaient plus de chaussettes. Puis il y eut aussi une mini-guerre avec les Gryffondor, puisque Serpentard avait le plus de points pour la coupe des 4 maisons. Leur groupe ne prenait pas cela au sérieux : cela n'avait aucune importance pour leur futur, de gagner cette coupe, cela créait juste des tensions pour rien, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se prendre dans l'excitation des derniers cours, où les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus relâchés. Flitwick leur avait fait faire un atelier duel, où il leur avait appris avant quelques sorts d'attaque inoffensifs. Snape avait organisé un concours : tous étaient en équipe, et celui qui ferait la potion la plus originale gagnerait une potion de métamorphose, qui révélait les animagi. Harry s'était mis avec Neville, et forcément, c'était à eux qu'était revenu le prix, avec une potion d'apesanteur, qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient voler dans la classe. Tous passèrent de bons moments, et plus aucun ne virent Snape pareil. Le Professeur Chourave fit en sorte qu'ils étudient une plante qui produisait le chocolat magique dont se fournissaient les fabricants des chocogrenouilles, et leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques leur fit découvrir une sorte de Licorne peu sauvage, qu'ils purent caresser. Ils apprirent que c'était avec ces licornes là qu'étaient faites les baguettes, et non pas avec du crin de Licorne sauvage, et pur.

Puis tous mirent leurs affaires dans le train qui les ramènerait à Londres, en Angleterre, où les familles les attendraient. Le groupe hétérogène s'installa dans un compartiment, où passèrent quelques minutes les jumeaux Weasley. Hermione, Pansy et Mandy parlaient entres elles, les deux filles cherchaient à mieux connaître la vie de la dernière, puisqu'elle restait souvent très discrète lorsqu'elle les rejoignait. Harry et Blaise faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers, coachés l'un par Draco, l'autre par Jonathan. La dame et son chariot passèrent, et Théo paya assez de friandises pour tout le monde. Personne ne toucha aux chocogrenouilles, trop dégoûtés par ce qu'ils avaient vu en Botanique. Neville et Kai déballèrent cependant tous les papiers, faisant tous les deux une collection de cartes. C'est dans cette note gaie que se termina leur première année scolaire, chacun trafiquant ses petites choses de son côté, mais pourtant tous réunis.

* * *

chapitre carrément plus long que d'hab, nan ? bref ! enjoy ! (j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'ai ma corres' espagnole et que je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, que j'ai fait tombé mon portable hier et que la vitre est complétement brisée - bébééé je t'aimais :'(( - et que j'ai mis environ très longtemps à écrire ce chapitre ! - mais l'autre est commencé d'avance et j'ai hyper d'inspiration ! - je vous remercie aussi pour vus pitits mots mignions et pour les personnes qui suivent nouvellement et anciennement cette histoire - bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je reposte pas avant - ce qui risque d'arriver - et j'avoue je suis perdue avec tous les tirets que j'ai mis donc je me calme !)

des bisoooous, merci d'avoir patienté ! à bientôt !


	13. Vacances

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 12 - VACANCES  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** tout à JKR

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** en bas !

* * *

Lorsque Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte de sa maison après avoir entendu trois coups frappés, ce fut un vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui se présenta à elle. Immédiatement, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas de son monde en voyant comment il était habillé : une longue robe violette, agrémentée de lune et étoiles dorée. Dumbledore. Celui qui ne l'avait pas accepté à Hogwarts en même temps que sa défunte sœur.

« Bonjour Pétunia, Harry est-il ici ? demanda-t-il d'un air serein.

— VERNON ! appela Pétunia, de sa voix aiguë. »

Dumbledore entendit le bruit de pas sur des marches d'escalier, puis une silhouette massive se plaça face à lui.

« Que voulez-vous ? Dégagez d'ici, nous n'aimons pas les monstres comme vous !

— Je cherche le jeune Harry.

— Ce sale gosse n'est plus là depuis bien longtemps ! Nous l'avons vu exceptionnellement l'année dernière, il n'est passé que dix minutes pour nous remercier d'avoir prit soin de lui quand il était enfant. Mais depuis que cette famille est passée, plus jamais il n'est revenu ! Maintenant, partez ! »

Il claqua la porte au nez d'un Dumbledore complètement abasourdi. Comment ça Harry n'était plus depuis longtemps chez les Dursley ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Voilà ce qu'il avait raté avec lui. Il avait oublié de vérifier s'il n'avait pas quitté les Dursley. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait appris, Harry les avait quitté depuis son enfance. Enfance voulait dire quoi, pour la famille moldue ? se questionna-t-il. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas tant de connaissances dans le monde sorcier que cela, alors il présumait qu'il n'était parti que vers ses 9 ou 10 ans. Et puis Snape qui lui avait dit qu'il avait stoppé Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne prenne la Pierre, mais qui n'avait aucune idée d'où était la Pierre. C'était le rôle de l'Élu qu'il avait pris. Il n'annoncerait jamais au monde sorcier que le professeur de potions honni avait sûrement sauvé le monde du grande catastrophe. Celui-ci ne lui obéirait plus, et il perdrait un espion puissant. Non, non, il allait continuer à lui faire croire qu'il avait des dettes à payer, et lui le garderait à son service encore et encore. Et le petit Harry viendrait lui aussi à ses pieds. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait. À quel point il était trompé. Les rôles s'inversaient.

Après êtres sortis de leur compartiment, la tribu de premières années avait traîné des pieds pour rejoindre leurs parents. Ils avaient fait un câlin collectif, sous le regard amusé des étudiants qui avaient l'habitude de voir le groupe ensemble. Puis Hermione parti vers ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes au loin, heureux pour leur fille qui s'intégrait bien mieux que lors de sa primaire. Pansy et Théo partirent ensemble, le père de ce dernier devant passer chez les Parkinson, ramenant au passage leur fille. La mère de Blaise, elle, était au fond de la gare, un air sombre au visage, attendant que son fils vienne à elle. Draco rejoignit ses parents, le visage de marbre, mais un petit éclat au fond de l'œil, pour ceux qui savaient le discerner. Les Serdaigle étaient partis sans que personne ne les remarques, dans un style propre à eux. Neville alla vers sa grand-mère, un sourire crispé sur le visage en attendant d'avoir sa réaction sur ses nouveaux amis. Personne n'aurait pu le voir, mais elle était ravie, et elle ne tarda pas à le faire savoir à son petit-fils. Il ne restait donc plus que Kai et Harry, attendant les parents du premier.

« Merlin ! Kai ! Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux ! Ta mère va être furieuse, quand elle te verra ce soir ! retentit une voix, derrière eux. »

Et moins de cinq minutes après, ils étaient dans un grand manoir lumineux. Kai avait précisé que c'était la salle de transplanage, puisque le portail qui faisait entrer dans les jardins étaient bien trop loin de la porte principale du manoir. Il décréta ensuite qu'il allait lui montrer sa chambre, et qu'il devait absolument se l'approprier. Il lui avait dit de rester un peu seul dedans. Il avait ensuite sentit un peu de sa magie s'évaporer dans l'air, et les murs, meubles, plafond et ouvertures avaient changés de couleurs, places, certains s'étaient crées, d'autres avaient disparus, et Harry avait obtenu une chambre à son image. C'était magnifique, et sur cet instant, il pensa que rien d'autre ne pouvait plus lui correspondre. Il était redescendu du premier étage pour aller jusqu'au salon. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas réellement les lieux, le manoir semblait le guider vers où il souhaitait aller. Là-bas, il trouva Kai et son père, l'un en train de raconter à l'autre ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire dans ses lettres.

« Maintenant qu'Harry est là, vous allez m'expliquer plus clairement cette histoire de « il faut que je sauve un ami que je ne connais que depuis quelques semaines du directeur dont j'ai fait l'éloge pour venir dans son école », OK ? Parce que peut être que nous avons acceptés, ta mère et moi, Kai, mais ne vas pas me dire que ça n'a pas l'air bizarre ! annonça Mr Miles, un air sérieux au visage.

— Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir la réputation que j'ai en Angleterre, et même en Europe. Je suis le bébé qui à vaincu Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a ensuite placé chez mon oncle et ma tante, tous les deux moldus, où je n'ai pas été très bien traité. Malgré qu'ils haïssent tout de la magie, j'ai quand même su l'apprendre.

— Comment ?

— Je.. C'est plutôt personnel, fit-il, peu sur que sa réponse soit acceptée par le patriarche Miles.

— Soit. Avons nous des papiers à faire ? Ces fameux Dursley n'ont ils pas ta garde ?

— Lorsque je suis retourné là-bas pour changer leurs souvenirs, je les ait forcés à signer ceci. Est-ce suffisant ? J'espère vraiment que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Harry avait ensuite fait plus grande connaissance avec Mrs Miles, la famille et Harry avaient ensuite passé plusieurs journées ensembles, puis ils avaient reçus une lettre de Draco, exprimant l'accord de son père à aller passer le reste des vacances au manoir Malfoy. Deux jours après la réception du hibou, ils avaient de nouveau fait leurs valises, et avaient quittés la France pour l'Angleterre. Narcissa avait été heureuse de les accueillir chez elle, et elle s'était conduite en parfaite maîtresse de maison, jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne au manoir, puisqu'il était parti rendre visite à de la famille avec son père. Elle avait demandé à ce que les garçons parlent d'eux, et en contrepartie, ils avaient demandés des anecdotes sur Draco enfant. Et Merlin, il y en avait tant ! Narcissa s'amusait des réactions des deux adolescents, et fut extrêmement heureuse pour lui qu'il ait des amis tels que ça. Ils étaient souriants, avec une certaine joie de vivre qu'on a que lorsqu'on l'a déjà perdue. Des enfants qui avaient des choix d'adultes à faire. Le jeune blond prit un air vexé lorsqu'il appris ce que sa mère avait racontée de lui, mais il n'y pensa très vite plus.

Durant le temps où ils ne furent que tous les trois, ils dormirent dans la chambre de Draco, qu'Harry s'amusait à appeler Dray face à ses parents. Puis un matin, ils eurent la surprise de se faire réveiller par Hermione, les frappant avec un bouquin, parce qu'il était bien trop tard pour encore dormir. Blaise et Mandy, les seuls à avoir pu se libérer avaient observé la scène moqueusement. Les six amis avaient visités différents lieux sorciers et moldus, sous la recommandation d'Hermione et des Malfoy, qui n'avaient pas eu de mal à s'accepter. La moitié de l'Angleterre y passa. Ils furent plusieurs fois rejoints par leur professeur de potions, qui leur avait expliqué la haine de Dumbledore envers tout le monde, dû à sa perte de la Pierre Philosophale. Cela rappela à Harry qu'il devait trouver les Flamel, et ce fut grâce à un vieil annuaire magique comme plus beaucoup n'en existaient qu'ils parvinrent à trouver l'adresse tant cherchée. Ils débarquèrent chez les deux légendes de l'alchimie comme des boulets de canon, et les deux vieilles personnes demandèrent très vite à revoir la bande de jeune qui mettait beaucoup de passion dans l'apprentissage. Cela ne dérangeait pas les-dits jeunes, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'au fil des siècles, les Flamel avaient réussi à avoir un stock de livres rares voire uniques incalculable. Tous deux étant des personnes cherchant le savoir, ils avaient étés obligés de commencer une collection de ces ouvrages. Jamais ils ne demandèrent pourquoi c'était eux qui ramenaient le précieux paquet, comme s'ils savaient déjà pourquoi.

Il rencontra l'elfe Dobby, qui lui voua un immense adoration dès son arrivée, parce que, eh bien, il ne savait pas la raison, mais c'était un fait, il était toujours rendu dans ses pieds.

Puis lorsque Harry eut un temps de libre au manoir Malfoy, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, il se présenta au bureau du chef de famille, demandant le cahier noir qui servait de journal intime à Lord Voldemort. Lucius affichait un sourire désolé. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'objet, le Lord saurait que c'était de sa faute si quelque chose se passait, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Il suggéra de le faire passer à Hogwarts comme l'avait demandé son maître, pour qu'il puisse le récuperer ensuite, mais jamais il ne tenterait de le lui donner en mains propres. Là dessus, Harry était coincé. La destruction de cet horcruxe là attendrait un peu, malheureusement. Il espérait ne pas avoir à faire à nouveau avec l'horrible basilic, où alors, il devrait dès le premier jour s'occuper de l'apprivoiser. Après tout, son animagus était bien un lézard. Ils étaient de la même famille, non ? Il décida que non, il préférait rester un humain que devenir un reptile bon à dormir entre des ossements et à se balader dans les canalisations. Puis, avec un temps de réflexion, il se demanda si, puisque Salazar Serpentard avait caché une Chambre Secrète, pourquoi pas les autres fondateurs ? Il se promit de fouiller un peu le château, voulant en savoir plus sur les exceptionnels sorciers. Il était à peu près sur qu'il découvrirait quelque chose, mais encore fallait-il connaître un peu l'école.

Très tôt un matin, il demanda la permission d'aller à Gringotts, voir ce qu'il obtenait de ses parents. Il savait que la voûte que lui avait laissé voir Dumbledore _avant_ n'était qu'une petite partie de ses biens. C'était une chose qu'il avait découvert plus âgé. Sa clé ouvrait trois autres coffres, la magie d'un Héritier ou bien d'un Lord Potter en ouvrait encore plus. Narcissa l'avait accompagné jusque là-bas, mais lorsqu'il avait du entrer dans une salle de réunion avec un Gobelin, elle l'avait laissé seul. Ayant un peu de connaissances sur les Gobelins, Harry su faire apprécier d'eux. Le rendez-vous commença avec une vérification d'identité, puis avec une création d'un baume que le brun ne sut identifier. Puis l'être qui l'avait pris en charge lui fit signer quelques papiers avec une plume de sang, et le mena aux coffres concernés. Le coffre qu'il avait presque toujours connu s'ouvrit pour lui, et le Gobelin fit venir à lui un vieux parchemin.

« Vous serez trop jeune pour certains pouvoirs de Lord, mais vous aurez un contrôle total sur vos comptes, commença à expliquer la créature. Au fur et à mesure des années, les Potter ont acquis plusieurs actions. Tout sera sur un parchemin qui s'affichera à vous à vos quinze ans. »

Harry acquiesça. Oui, bien sur, onze ans était trop jeune pour les affaires, et lui même à vingt-quatre ne s'y intéressait pas. Mais tout changeait, il fallait qu'il prenne son rôle au sérieux. Il regarda plus attentivement le papier que le petit homme tenait entre ses mains. Non, il pouvait y lire des écritures, ce n'était pas la chose dont il parlait.

« Celui-ci vous accordera votre titre de Lord Potter. Il me faut juste du sang, ici, fit-il en tendant le bol en bois où était la mixture qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt. Voilà, comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Il mélangea, et une fumée envoûtante encercla Harry, qui sentit sa tête tourner. Un métal froid entoura soudainement son poignet, et quand il regarda, il put y voir un bracelet en argent massif. Le fameux objet, pensa-t-il.

« Personne ne peut vous l'enlever. Si vous souhaitez être le seul à le voir, vous serez le seul à le voir. C'est comme cela que ça marche. »

Il savait tout cela, alors il décida de se taire, attendant la fin des explications du Gobelin. Une heure après, il retrouvait Narcissa dans le hall de la banque sorcière, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir découvert un mot que ses parents auraient laissés pour lui. Mais cela prouvait encore une fois qu'ils étaient morts trop tôt. Ils auraient dû avoir la vie devant eux.

Mi-juillet, ce fut le Lord Malfoy qui fut appelé au Ministère, pour un jugement. Lucius demanda à Harry s'il voulait l'accompagner. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était plus que temps de jouer de son titre. Il avait acquiescé, peu sûr de lui, mais en public, sa démarche avait été assurée, et rien ne lui avait échappé. Il s'était présenté en tant que Lord Potter, ne faisant pas attention aux exclamations que faisaient les moins bourges d'entre eux. Quand le blond fit transplaner Harry au Manoir Malfoy pour le retour, il lui assura qu'il avait fait très bonne impression. Bien qu'Harry ne se sentait pas toujours en sécurité avec lui, il avaient au moins un sentiment de reconnaissance l'un envers l'autre, Harry, pour que le Lord l'ai intégré au réel monde sorcier, Lucius, pour que le plus jeune le protège, même inconsciemment, des fâcheux commentaires.

Pour son anniversaire fut organisé un dîner, où leurs amis qui ne pouvaient pas passer leurs journées chez les Malfoy furent invités. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley ne purent venir, leurs parents n'acceptant pas qu'ils aillent chez « des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres », selon leurs propres mots. Il eut tout de même leurs cadeaux par hiboux, des inventions de leur création, précisaient-ils. Puis août arriva, et ils allèrent faire leurs achats de rentrée pour leur seconde année sur le Chemin de Traverse. Encore une fois Harry fut ébahis de la joie de vivre qu'avaient les passants. L'allée ressemblait toujours à une place du marché, envahie de gamins qui criaient, de nés-moldus qui pointaient du doigt chaque objet hors du commun, de sorciers pressés qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans toute cette cohue, et de marchands vantant les effets de leurs produits. Ils firent un tour dans les wagons de Gringotts, toujours aussi rapides, puis passèrent chez Mrs Guipure, pour de nouvelles robes. Le temps quelles soient confectionnées, Narcissa leur donna un temps libre, alors que Lucius disait qu'il devait vendre quelques affaires chez Barjow & Beurk. Hermione entraîna ses amis dans une brocante, leur disant que c'était ici que l'on faisait les meilleures affaires. Harry en fut enchanté : il y acheta une quinzaine de vieilles baguettes magiques complètement cassées, ne possédant plus la Trace sur elles. Il y trouva aussi une vieille malle (décidément, il allait en faire une collection, à en acheter une par année). Il reconnu tout de suite les propriétés magiques du bagage, que le vendeur disait ne pas s'ouvrir. Kai acheta un bouquin sur la métamorphose, mais écrit en Runes. C'était certain qu'il aurait du mal à le déchiffrer. Blaise, qui s'intéressait beaucoup à l'alchimie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nicholas Flamel s'offrit des instruments indispensables à cette pratique, et Mandy se contenta d'un lot d'objets ensorcelés, sans trop savoir à quoi ils correspondaient. Draco se contenta de regarder de haut tous les objets poussiéreux. Puis Kai, à son tour, traîna les quatre autres personnes dans une vieille librairie, cachée dans une petite ruelle. Harry, qui pensait encore à son idée de salles cachées dans Hogwarts, demanda des livres sur l'école de magie. Il en embarqua quatre, ne sachant pas s'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Leurs achats continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Mandy, horrifiée, voit l'heure dans le magasin de pendules en face d'eux. Ils coururent à travers les dédales de ruelles, arrivant juste à l'heure au point de rendez-vous que la mère de Draco avait fixé.

« Alors les enfants, quels sont les livres dont vous avez besoin, cette année ? demanda la grande femme blonde. Tu as ta liste, Draco ?

— Oui, mère ! Alors.. _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ niveau 2, Miranda Goshawk, et.. Lockhart, Lockhart.. attendez ? Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart et encore Lockhart. C'est qui lui ?

— Un écrivain sur la DCFM ? fit Harry. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Fleury et Bott, où une file de personnes sans fin attendait de rentrer dans la librairie. Un écriteau annonçait que le fameux Lockhart faisait une dédicace de ses livres à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ! appela une voix que la petite troupe reconnut immédiatement. Tu traînes encore avec encore avec ces Serpentard !

— Depuis quand Serpentard est une insulte, Weaslaid ? demanda l'adolescent à la peau noire, le ton posé.

— Laisse, Blaise, dit la principale concernée, en levant les yeux au ciel. Quant à toi, Ronald Weasley, sache que je traîne avec qui je veux ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller te faire voir ! fit Hermione avec humeur. »

Harry débattit un long moment seul sur les avantages et désavantages de sa petite Hermione toute sage avec des Serpentard. Vraiment, si ça ne l'avait pas rendue moins coincée et soumise, il aurait presque regretté celle qui était gentille et toujours calme, pensa-t-il dans un sourire. Celle-ci sortait les griffes rapidement et il ne fallait même pas penser à l'embêter. S'ensuivit le moment ou Lucius et Arthur Weasley se battirent, et le premier fit un clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'il mit le carnet de Riddle dans le chaudron de la petite Ginevra, qui regardait Harry, rougissante. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était sa femme. Maintenant, elle était juste la future première année qui confondait sa curiosité et son admiration avec de l'amour. Après le léger incident où Lucius se prit une discrète tape derrière le crâne par sa femme, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la boutique de livres, avec la tâche de trouver les manuels dont ils avaient besoin.

Un cri retentit soudainement, les coupant tous dans leurs recherches, et ils se dirigèrent vers le point central du magasin, où Gilderoy Lochkart les attendaient avec bonne humeur, au plus grand malheur de Draco.

« Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?

— Il faut vraiment que je te demande, Harry, comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à te faire repérer ? se moqua Kai à l'oreille d'Harry, qui avait provoqué le cri de l'homme. »

Le sorcier avait demandé au photographe qui lui tournait auparavant autour de faire des photos avec lui, mais Harry avait répliqué d'une voix forte et audible que si la Gazette devait afficher son portrait un jour, il lui faudrait d'abord demander le droit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il refit la même technique que l'année précédente et demanda un sorcier-vendeur qui galérait, et pas qu'un peu, avec les clientes qui arrivaient en masse, de lui faire un colis avec les livres de seconde année. Puis il tourna les talons, laissant ébahis toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là par son assurance.

« C'est qui ? chuchota Kai à Harry.

— Prochain prof de Défense, comprenant le sous-entendu de son ami, c'est à dire, qui représenterait-il dans leur vie future.

— Et merde. Il va être bien ?

— T'as bien vu sa tête ? Je sais qu'il a mal fini. Un _obliviate_ trop puissant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à St Mungo's, et bon à y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il y est parti juste à la fin de cette année. »

La discussion se termina sur cette note négative, et Lucius en profita pour se diriger vers l'apothicaire, où il acheta quelques ingrédients. Ils y croisèrent leur professeur de Potions, qui haussa un sourcil en les voyant. Il avait vraiment passé la moitié des vacances d'été en leur présence, et leurs comportements avaient évolués. Lui n'appelait plus ses élèves par leurs noms mais par leurs prénoms, et eux, à sa demande, ne l'appelaient plus que Severus, bien que souvent leurs langues fourchaient et des débuts de « professeur » ou de « monsieur » fusaient par habitude.

Dumbledore, lui, continuait ses recherches, sans succès. Il avait fouillé l'esprit des Dursley, et ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Non seulement Potter avait disparu de la circulation, mais en plus la famille moldue n'avait plus la garde depuis un bon moment. Pourtant, pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée, il avait envoyé un mot à son oncle et sa tante, pour avoir l'autorisation de partir à Noël. Le garçon l'avait-il trompé ? Il semblait qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Ses analyses le poussèrent à penser que Potter ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était parti de sa famille d'accueil, et ce, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue. Pourquoi avait-il tant de doutes sur lui ? Il aurait dû lui faire confiance dès le départ et non être aussi méfiant. Il jura, et continua à tourner en rond dans son bureau, à la recherche d'une solution. Il fallait d'abord qu'il découvre qui étaient les tuteurs d'Harry, puis il leur jouerait le rôle du directeur sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne veut que du bien à ses élèves en leur disant que la maison de Privet Drive protégeait plus que n'importe quoi Harry, et qu'il fallait qu'il y reste. Manquait plus qu'à trouver leurs noms, puis leur adresse, et à s'y faire inviter, maintenant.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Kai et Harry retournèrent chez les Miles. Ils firent le tri dans leurs affaires, et en mirent certaines dans des étagères, où elles y prendraient sûrement la poussière pour le reste de l'année. En effet, il était tant pour eux de retourner sur le Quai 9 3/4, pour leur seconde année.

* * *

heyy! je n'ai évidemment pas répondu aux reviews, mais vous êtes habitués, je crois ^^ ce chapitre est décidément tout calme, et puis je l'aime pas trop, j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite dedans. Enfin.. j'ai essayé de rectifier un peu mais je l'aime toujours pas.

Mon inspiration est toujours là, pour la personne qui demandait, et j'ai d'ailleurs commencé (et continué) un tas de textes et d'OS, donc peut-être que je les posteraient ?Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire une telle quantité de chose en si peu de temps, surtout avec Noël ! D'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé pour vous, des surprises ? Le papa Noël il vous a apporté quoi ?

Je vous remercie pour vos pitis mots, et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise toujours, et aussi qu'il y ai des gens que je retrouve après chaque chapitre (même si, encore une fois, je ne répond pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de tout lire et d'être toute émue !)

Et donc, le chapitre prochain, il me semble que c'est un chapitre un peu spécial, qui va faire avancer un peu les choses !

des bisooous, à la prochaine fois et merci énormément !


	14. Cher Remus Lupin

**TITRE:** again?

 **CHAPITRE 13 - CHER REMUS LUPIN  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling, à part peut-être Kai et le scénario.

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M, pour plu de marge

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** chapitre "alterné" dans le sens où on voit Harry écrire, puis Moony lire, une fois sur deux ! (mes excuses habituelles en bas + deux trois infos)

* * *

L'homme habillé de vieux vêtements déchirés fut d'abord surpris de voir qu'un hibou l'attendait dans sa maison boiteuse, ce soir là. Mais il prit tout de même l'enveloppe à sa patte, ainsi que le petit coffret en bois. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de courrier. Il sortit avec un certain empressement la lettre de son emballage, pour y lire ces quelques mots :

« Cher Remus Lupin,

Cette lettre est enchantée. Un serment sorcier est nécessaire pour voir la suite : vous ne devrez pas dévoiler ce qu'il s'y trouve. »

Il savait qu'il y avait des choses écrites, ensuite, mais les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait y comprendre la moindre chose. Alors il prêta serment sur sa magie, et immédiatement, une écriture fine et soignée, la même que sur l'enveloppe, prit la place des gribouillis qui lui donnait un mal de tête puissant dès qu'il tentait de les déchiffrer.

« Cher Remus Lupin,

Vous souhaitez sûrement savoir qui vous écrit, alors sachez tout d'abord que je me nomme Harry Potter. Votre seconde question, maintenant, est : comment me connaît-il ?, n'est ce pas ? J'ai eu connaissance de vous par le Professeur Snape, et bien qu'il n'ai pas dit que des gentillesses, je suis sur que vous êtes un homme bon, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous adresse cette lettre. »

Snape ? Harry, le fils de James, lui écrivait et le connaissait grâce à Snape le Mangemort ? Dans quel monde était-il ? Se remettant de son ébahissement, il reprit la lecture.

« Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerai avoir connaissance, et votre avis, après que vous ayez côtoyé si longtemps mes parents, ou du moins, mon père, ainsi que Sirius Black et le rat, me semble la chose à avoir. Mais tout d'abord, il faut me laisser vous conter une histoire. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, mordillant le bout de sa plume, sous les regards soupçonneux de ses camarades de compartiment. Il s'était entouré d'une bulle de silence que Blaise tentait de contrer, au plus grand amusement de la bande. Il posa sa plume sur le parchemin, et se laissa guider par ses pensées.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire ce qu'il va suivre, cependant, je vous affirme que c'est l'entière vérité. »

Pourquoi avait-il peur de découvrir un secret qui allait bouleverser sa vie, en lisant ceci ? Pourquoi pensait-il que rien ne serait pareil, après ça ?

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de la chronologie des événements, puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. Ce ne sont que des témoignages et indices découverts l'année précédente et cet été. James et Lily étaient un couple heureux, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : Voldemort. Ils faisaient parti d'une organisation pour lutter contre lui, si j'ai bien compris, mais un soir, une prophétie fut prononcée, disant que l'enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet par des parents qui auraient défiés par trois fois à Voldemort, pourrait le battre, ayant un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas. »

Harry soupira. Les grandes révélations commençaient. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment allait réagir le loup, et surtout si ses excuses passeraient auprès de lui. Snape oui, mais comment aurait-il pu découvrir cela tout seul, sans qu'on ne lui raconte ?

« Puis je naquit. Le 31 juillet. Et mes parents avaient échappés de peu à ce mage noir trois fois. Ce fut une évidence, pour Voldemort, treize mois plus tard, le jour d'Halloween, il tua mes parents qui l'empêchaient de continuer sa route jusqu'à moi, et lorsqu'il voulut me lancer à mon tour le puissant sortilège de mort, le sort se retourna contre lui, et le fit disparaître. Mais vous connaissez déjà cette partie de l'histoire, n'est ce pas ? »

Oui, il la connaissait. Ça avait été une des choses les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Il avait perdu ce soir là James et Lily, son meilleur ami depuis toujours et la femme qu'il avait toujours respectée pour ses connaissances et son pouvoir de se faire obéir par son mari.

« Maintenant, je vais m'approcher d'un sujet un peu plus sensible. Le Gardien du Secret. La maison des Potter, située à Godric's Hollow, était placée sous le sortilège du Fidelitas. Un sortilège se basant sur la confiance, pas vrai ? Et cette nuit là, il a bien fallu que le Gardien trahisse Lily et James, pour que Voldemort y parvienne, non ? »

Kai, face à lui, fit s'envoler une multitude de petits oiseaux de sa baguette, qui entrèrent dans sa bulle et qui piaillèrent. D'un geste de la main, il les renvoya hors de ses protections, et grâce à un informulé, les bannit aussitôt. Il tira la langue à son ami, et l'air boudeur qu'il afficha fit rire aux larmes les gens présents dans le compartiment.

« Ce que vous croyez savoir pour la suite est faux. Tout est entièrement faux. Sirius Black, qui avait été désigné pour être le Gardien, se mit en tête de convaincre le directeur d'Hogwarts d'y placer une autre personne, puisque c'était trop prévisible qu'il le soit. Ce privilège fut accordé au rat, à son plus grand bonheur. Vous a-t-il un jour précisé qu'il était l'un de ces horribles Mangemorts ? Ce jour là, Peter Pettigrow pu remplir la mission de son Maître, qui consistait à lui montrer où était la maison des Potter. »

Il resta sans voix. Personne ne lui avait dit. Peter… Peter ! Il était leur ami, par Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Sirius n'avait donc pas trahit James et Lily. C'était Peter.

« La faute fut portée par Sirius Black, qui était désormais le seul, avec Albus Dumbledore, à être au courant du statut du rat. Il fut prit de folie à la mort de son ami, et de la trahison d'un qu'il croyait être des leurs, et le rechercha assidûment. Quand il le trouva, il ne fit rien. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du rat, qui tua toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux. Il se coupa un doigt, et prit sa forme animagus. Tout le monde crut que c'était la seule chose qu'il restait de lui. Les aurors emmenèrent celui qu'ils croyaient être le coupable pour un aller simple à Azkaban, sans même prendre le temps pour un jugement. »

Mandy testa un stupéfix, mais cela indiqua seulement où se trouvait les limites de sa bulle, dans un halo doré, qui s'effaça instantanément. Ne prêtant pas plus attention que ça à ses camarades, il continua à écrire.

« Mais Dumbledore était bien au courant de l'innocence de mon parrain, puisqu'il avait placé le sort lui-même. Alors j'ai une question : pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour le sortir d'Azkaban ? Si vous avez une suggestion, j'aimerai l'entendre, puisque je ne comprends pas la logique de ses actions. »

Il était sans voix. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, et son loup s'agita à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait à la fois furieux, triste et coupable. Furieux contre Peter et Dumbledore, triste pour James et Lily, dont la lettre avait rouvert la blessure de leur mort, et coupable envers Sirius, puisqu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre la situation, mais l'avait accepté sans faire de bruit.

« Mais s'il vous plaît, ne tentez rien pour le libérer maintenant. Il y a déjà des choses en route, et si vous faisiez quelque chose, cela casserait la plupart de mes plans. »

Encore une fois, il mentait. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, se rassura-t-il.

« Et puis, votre position de loup-garou ne ferait vraiment pas avancer les choses. »

Oh. Il était aussi au courant de ça. Snape n'avait pas épargné son plus grand secret.

« D'ailleurs à propos de ça, je présume que vous n'êtes pas dans une meute. Vous m'auriez retrouvé bien avant que je ne vous envoie cette lettre, puisque chez les loups, l'esprit de famille passe avant tout. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fais là, au contraire, j'ai trouvé une heureuse famille pour m'accueillir, mais j'essaie seulement de faire preuve de bon sens. Vous ne faites pas partie d'une meute, alors je cherche les raisons. »

Il espérait, en écrivant ceci, qu'il ne vexerait pas le lycanthrope. Ses pensées dérivèrent quelques instants en voyant Jonathan et Neville s'amuser à courir contre sa bulle pour y rebondir, et il leva les yeux au ciel en les dévisageant. Prit en faute, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, et Harry pu reprendre son activité précédente sans se faire déranger par les flashs dorés incessants qu'ils provoquaient.

« Vous savez, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous ne souhaitez, ou ne pouvez faire partie d'une meute, cela vous pénalise. Un Alpha a peut-être un besoin de dominance extrême, mais il ferait tout pour sa meute. Un livre abandonné dans l'une des voûtes des Potter, à Gringotts, raconte comment et pourquoi les Maraudeurs sont devenus des Animagus, excepté vous. C'était dans un premier temps pour vous aider, il me semble ? Vous vous êtes certainement rendu compte qu'avoir des compagnons auprès de vous aidait à votre transformation ? Imaginez-vous avec votre meute, tout serait plus simple, non ? Je crois avoir entendu que les loups vivants en groupe apprenaient à contrôler leurs transformations, pleine lune ou pas. »

De quoi se mêlait-il ? Et comment avait-il pu arriver à ces conclusions le concernant ? La plupart étaient vraies. Le gamin avait un sens de déduction énorme. Il ferma quelques instants les paupières, s'autorisant à s'imaginer ce qu'était une vie en meute. Cela serait certainement plus vivable, mais il perdrait ses droits de citoyen, si le ministère l'apprenait. Il préférait sa vie pauvre et monotone qu'à être pourchassé sans arrêt par les autorités.

« Vivre dans une meute n'oblige pas à vivre dans une forêt comme des bêtes. Des meutes vivent dans les grandes villes, se partagent une grande maison, où un immeuble. Et les sorciers ne tolèrent pas les loups-garous qui assassinent et mordent sans morale. Ce sont ceux qui souhaitent vivre comme des animaux, qui font cela. Et je suis à peu prêt sur que vous affirmer que c'est une minorité des meutes qui se comporte ainsi est juste. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour vous convaincre de ces choses là, ce sont vos choix. »

Peut-être avait-il réussi à les influencer un peu, du moins ? Il releva la tête quand la sorcière au chariot se stationna devant leur porte. Il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille, soupira-t-il.

« Dans le colis, se trouve cependant des potions Tue-Loup, faites par le professeur Snape. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas cherché à vous empoisonner, alors vous pouvez les boire en toute sécurité. Il m'a aussi suggéré qu'avec votre lycanthropie, vous ne deviez pas avoir d'emploi stable, et de ce fait, pas de source de revenu fiable, alors j'y ai déposé deux clés. L'une ouvre une des voûtes Potter, James et Lily auraient souhaités qu'elle vous appartienne. L'autre ouvre une résidence Potter, dans un petit village complètement sorcier. Je ne peux vous obliger à y vivre, mais si nous devions nous rencontrer, cela serait notre point de rendez-vous. »

Harry était généreux. Mais il avait toujours entendu James dire que les Potter avaient énormément d'argent, et le gérer était compliqué, alors il ne mettait les pieds que dans les coffres principaux. Mais des titres de propriétés oubliés étaient souvent disséminés et cachés dans les coffres les moins fouillés des familles. Le fils de son meilleur ami avait dû les visiter, puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une maison dans un village complètement sorcier. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait des dons d'Harry, mais il garderait précieusement les deux clés.

« Pour ouvrir le coffret, il suffit de verser simplement un peu de salive ou de sang, pour prouver votre identité. Je ne préfère pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, puisque ce qu'i l'intérieur est assez précieux. Cendre est tout de même protégée pas des tas de sorts qui la rende intraçable. Je place en elle mon entière confiance. »

Harry vit ses amis enfiler leurs robes de sorcier. S'il suivait la logique Hermione, ils devaient être rendus à la moitié du trajet, ce qui lui laissait le temps de conclure sa lettre et de passer du temps avec ses amis avant la rentrée.

« Il est temps pour moi de mettre mon uniforme de Serpentard. Cette maison est peut-être celle ennemie des Gryffondor, où vous étiez avec mes parents et mon parrain, mais je ne regrette en rien ce choix. Serpentard est une maison soudée, et je suis fier d'en faire parti. À vrai dire, mes amis et moi sommes un peu à part des traditions d'Hogwarts, ce qui embête le directeur, déjà que son Survivant est parti du côté obscur, il faut maintenant qu'il casse les codes de son école ! M'entendez-vous rire ? Mais ce récit attendra un peu, il est temps que je pose cette plume. J'attends une réponse avec impatience, et j'espère que Cendre aura obéi à l'ordre de rester près de vous pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser. J'ai seulement une dernière question. Puis-je vous considérer comme un oncle ? »

La lettre était signée Harry Potter. Remus avait les larmes aux yeux, après avoir lu ça. Son pressentiment avait été vérifié, et plus jamais il ne pourrait voir les choses de la même façon. James et Lily, morts par la faute de Peter. Sirius, en prison à cause de Peter. Dumbledore, qui devait certainement savoir ces choses là, mais qui ne faisait rien pour les changer. Il comprenait l'amertume du jeune sorcier pour le vieil homme. Il relu la dernière phrase, et écrivit sur un bout de parchemin vierge quelques mots. Il pria la chouette d'aller le plus vite possible, et parvint même à retrouver au fond de sa mémoire un sortilège qu'il avait apprit lors d'un stage chez la poste sorcière pour doubler la vitesse de leurs coursiers.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. Et bien sur que oui.

Remus Lupin. »

Harry releva les yeux du parchemin jauni que sa chouette venait de lui apporter. Cela ne faisait même pas quarante minutes qu'il l'avait envoyé au loup-garou. La réponse était brève, mais elle le satisfit. Un sourire aux lèvres, il défit le sort qui l'avait entouré depuis qu'il était monté dans le train, et Kai se jeta sur lui.

« Harry ! Tu vas immédiatement m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça !

— Mais de quoi ? fit-il innocemment.

— Oh, je vais finir par te tuer ! Et puis déjà, à qui tu l'a envoyé, cette lettre, hein ?

— Personne, Kai, personne.. »

Kai lâcha un grand « pffff », en repartant bouder. Harry secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil, puis s'installa à côté de Théo, le plus tranquille. Lui aussi avait envie d'embêter quelqu'un, de temps à autres ! Il repensa à lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Remus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire à Snape qu'il avait encore servit d'excuse, et celui là ne risquait pas de bien le prendre, pensa-t-il avec humour. Il avait apprit à apprécier son professeur, mais savait aussi que celui-ci avait des doutes sur lui. Il secoua à nouveau sa tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, et entreprit de chatouiller Théo qui lisait confortablement un livre. Inutile d'ajouter qu'il s'en prit plusieurs coups.

* * *

Bon.. Le retard de d'hab, mais est-ce toujours du retard, si je poste toujours avec plus de délais ?

Bon, en tout cas, je prends un nouveau rythme, puisque je n'arrive pas à m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine, du coup, je pense à en poster deux par mois ? Ce qui reviens presque au même, nan ? (ps : ce chapitre était dans mon ordi depuis deux semaines, je sais, je sais.. j'ai honte) En tout cas, je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire quelque chose de potable que de rendre un chapitre bâclé !

Brefons, CETTE HISTOIRE A PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS, ET CE, EN UNE DIZAINE DE CHAPITRES ! WOW ! MERCI BEAUCOUP JE VOUS Z'AIMES ! VRAIMENT VRAIMENT ! MERCI FORT FORT FORT DE SUIVRE CETTE FANFIC !

Picasshole m'a demandé si Kai venait des Chroniques de la Tour (c'est bien ça, le nom ?) et du coup, bin, non, je connais même pas ce que c'est :/ Désolé :p

Mais voilà, un grand merci pour vos petits mots, je vous envoie tout mon amour, et à la prochaine ! Des bisoooous (et bonne année très en retard !) !


End file.
